L'Attirance du Mal
by lyj-chan
Summary: Un évènement vient changé la vie si monotone de Draco Malfoy : un soir, Harry Potter, Vainqueur du Lord Noir, vient frappé à sa porte alors qu'il est censé être mort... et Draco pense bien profiter de ses faiblesses... HPxDM,MiniFic.
1. Chapitre 1  L'Attirance du Mal

**Base **: HP

**Couple **: Drarry – j'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi ç.ç !!

**Rating **: Roh il est tout petit celui-là ! u.u …. Mais non ! Bande de perverses è.é !!

**Résumé **: Un évènement vient changé la vie si monotone de Draco Malfoy : un soir, Harry Potter, Vainqueur de Voldemort, vient frappé à sa porte alors qu'il est censé être mort… .

**Mot de l'Auteuse** : Hello ! Alors on m'a demandé un autre one-shot, le voici ! J'ai longuement hésité avait de le publié… puis finalement je me suis lancé, j'espère juste très sincèrement qu'il va vous plaire ç.ç !! Je suis un peu en manque d'inspiration en ce moment et après avoir perdu toute une fic de 60 pages au moins (qui était presque finit) et mon nouveau chapitre par ma dernière fiction HP qui me reste à updater, je me suis vraiment sentit découragée T.T.

* * *

**  
**

**L'Attirance du Mal **

C'est quand on pense que la vie n'a plus rien à nous offrir, qu'elle est devenue morne, une ronde perpétuelle d'ennuies ou d'obligations quotidiennes, qu'un événement se produit, tragique ou merveilleux, et qu'alors on se sent... revivre.

C'est nouveau souffle.

Et dans cette histoire, ce nouveau souffle commence par une porte qui s'ouvre, un soir d'hivers.

Nous étions le 1er décembre et Draco Malfoy regardait la pluie par sa fenêtre, indifférent. Son esprit était ailleurs. Où? Il ne le savait pas vraiment. Mais il vaguait deci-delà. La pointe de sa plume touchait le parchemin sous ses doigts et y laissait s'échapper toute l'encre, formant une auréole verte presque parfaite. D'un soupir, il rejeta une mèche de ses cheveux qui tombait devant ses yeux. Il s'ennuyait, profondément. Et ce qui le tira de son ennuie fut le son de la cloche, à la porte d'entrée. Une visite. L'ancien serpentard se leva de son bureau, laissant retombé sur ses pattes son chat blanc, et se dirigea vers le hall. Dans le manoir le silence régnait. Au loin on entendait seulement le tic tac d'une horloge. Il était tôt.

D'une main lourde, il leva sa baguette pour stopper le système d'alarme et ouvrit la porte.

Sur le palier il vit un jeune homme du même âge que lui. Il était cependant plus négligé, les mains dans les poches, de longs cheveux ébouriffés cachés sous un bonnet d'hivers, et une grosse écharpe de laine autour du cou. Un sourire gêné ornait ses lèvres, mais Draco n'y fit pas attention. Car pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, il était stupéfait, amusé, inquiet, songeur, curieux, et tout ça en même temps. Ce qui faisait beaucoup d'un coup pour lui.

Ses yeux verts... se furent eux qui l'accrochèrent, et non les paroles que le jeune homme prononça.

-Heureux de te revoir, Malfoy.

Draco cligna des yeux et sortit de ses songes. Il se racla la gorge et dit de sa voix la plus neutre :

-Alors tu es toujours en vie, Potter.

Harry sourit timidement. Il tortilla un peu plus ses doigts dans ses poches et hocha de la tête.

-Oui.

Draco ne le réalisa que maintenant que sa voix était enrouée. Il fronça des sourcils.

-Je... je peux entrer ? Continua l'Elu.

Draco hésita une seconde, pas plus. Il lui ouvrit sa porte et le laissa entrer à l'intérieur, au chaud. Harry Potter tremblait, il était trempé. Cela devait faire un moment qu'il était dehors, à essayer de se décider de venir frapper à sa porte. Galant comme toujours, Draco lui retira son manteau et sécha ses vêtements d'un coup de baguette magique. Seuls ses mains tremblantes trahissaient son étonnement sans borne.

Harry Potter, vivant.

Ces trois mots... il n'arrivait pas à les recoller. Et pourtant il connaissait assez l'ex-gryffondor pour reconnaître un sosie ! C'était bien l'unique Survivant qui se tenait devant lui.

Et ca changeait tout.

Débarrassé de son manteau, de son chapeau et de sa grosse écharpe, Harry paraissait étonnement maigre et fragile. Et il était aussi très pâle - _aussi pâle que moi_, pensa Draco.

-Que viens-tu faire ici ?

Il essayait de garder une voix neutre, juste polie. Mais il avait du mal, des questions fusaient dans son esprit : pourquoi est-il en vie ? Comment avait-il fait ? Qui le savait ? Pourquoi était-il venu chez lui ?

-Je... je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas te déranger.

Harry toussa et reprit : "Je ne savais pas où allé. J'ai besoin d'aide. De ton aide."

La franchisse du brun secoua Draco. Mais pas assez pour lui ôter son bon sens. Il invita Harry à le suivre dans le salon où un feu crépitait dans une grande cheminée. Harry le remercia avec un maigre sourire et s'assit sur un des canapés vert foncé. Ses mains étaient jointes nerveusement et il ne lâchait pas du regard son hôte, comme si il eu peur qu'il s'évapore.

Draco claqua des doigts et un lefe de maison apparut, un plateau de thé entre les mains. Il lui demanda de les servir et Harry le remercia avec un merci murmuré.

Puis Draco s'assit en face de lui et dit après une profonde inspiration. _Il va arrêter de me regarder oui ? C'est moi qui devrais être surpris._

-Raconte.

Harry hésita. Ses yeux se détachèrent enfin de Draco pour se poser sur le feu.

-Je suis en vie, c'est tout. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire.

-Menteur.

Harry sourit. Il savait que Draco ne le croirait pas. Etrangement, le blond avait toujours réussit à savoir si il mentait ou non.

-Racontes-moi la vérité, reprit l'ex-serpentard d'une voix ferme.

Contre toute attente, Harry soupira et fit passé son pull et son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête. Sans savoir pourquoi, Draco se sentit gêné. Mais ce sentiment laissa presque aussitôt place à la stupéfaction. Sur tout le torse maigre et pâle du brun s'étendait une grande et profonde cicatrice en forme de pheonix.

-J'ai copié la méthode de Voldemort.

-Q..quoi ?

Harry remit ses vêtements.

-J'ai usé de sa méthode pour survivre : j'ai compartimenté mon âme.

Draco se cala dans le fond de son fauteuil et croisa ses jambes. Cela devenait intéressant.

-Donc je suis bien mort une fois, lorsque la baguette de Voldemort et la mienne se sont percutées.

-Et deux heures plus tard tu renaissais.

-Oui.

-Et je parie que tu ne l'as dit à personne jusqu'à présent ?

Harry acquiesça et un silence s'installa entre eux. Il ne fut coupé que par une troisième personne venant du hall à pas joyeux.

-Hey, Drake je suis rentr... !

Harry se retourna pour voir de qui provenait cette voix et reconnut Théodore Nott. Etonné aurait été un mot bien faible pour décrire la réaction du jeune homme. Harry lui sourit et le salua. Après tout il y avait de quoi être surpris, le survivant était censé être mort depuis trois mois déjà.

-Hum, Drake ? Est-ce que je... .

-Je pense que tu te souviens de Théodore, Potter, fit Draco d'une voix froide.

Il détestait être interrompu.

-Potter ? Répéta Théodore. Drake il... !

Sa voix affolée se perdit dans sa gorge. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et il semblait avoir vraiment du mal à comprendre qu'Harry Potter était en vie. Ses yeux passèrent d'Harry à Draco et il resta immobile un instant, attendant un signe.

Harry vit Malfoy acquiescer. A ce moment là Nott fit demi-tour et partit au pas de course.

-Je fais si peur que ça à voir ? Plaisanta doucement Harry.

Le regard de Draco se redirigea vers lui. Ses yeux verts pétillaient de malice et son sourire lui rappelait vaguement celui d'un vieil homme à la barbe blanche.

_Harry Potter, l'homme de Dumbledore jusqu'au bout_, pensa-t-il ironiquement.

-Disons que c'est... impressionnant, répondit-il. Toute la communauté sorcière te pensait morte. Tes amis ont même aidés à édifier un mémorial à ton nom. Saint Potter Sauveur de la Sorcellerie !

Draco s'arrêta net. Voilà qu'il recommençait à le narguer- les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure... .

Pourtant, Harry ne réagit pas. Il se contenta de le fixer, songeur. Draco se redressa dans son siège, mal à l'aise. Il aurait tout donné pour savoir à quoi il pensait en le regardant comme ça. Croyait-il qu'il était resté à un stade enfantin ou avait-il remarqué que sa présence le réjouissait ?

-Alors, quelle est la suite de ton histoire ? Se reprit-il.

Il le vit hésiter puis dire :

-Oh pas grand chose. Tu as raison, personne n'est au courant de ma résurrection. J'ai été tellement affaibli par elle, que je suis resté caché pendant deux mois pour dormir et me reposer en paix. Je n'étais pas prêt à réapparaître devant mes amis et subir leurs larmes de joie, ni à faire face à la presse et leurs interminables questions. Et puis, une fois que je me suis remis sur pied, j'ai marché, pendant longtemps. J'ai beaucoup lu - surtout des journaux, je voulais savoir ce que les gens disaient sur moi après coup, ou ce qu'ils osaient faire dans mon dos.

Draco sentit un frison glacé remonté le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Est-ce que Potter faisait allusion à... ?

-Et enfin j'ai atterri devant chez toi, acheva Harry comme si c'était la fin logique à toute sa 'joyeuse' histoire.

-Pour me rendre une petite visite je suppose ?

Le brun sourit mystérieusement.

-As-tu une chambre d'ami ? J'aimerai prendre une douche.

_Une douche ? Ben voyons !_ Draco sut à ce moment précis que ses doutes étaient confirmés. Potter était là pour une seule raison.

-Mais bien sûr, Krobdead va t'y mener.

Avec un "pop" significatif, l'elfe de maison réapparut dans le salon et pria Harry de le suivre, ce que le brun fit presque joyeusement.

Draco ne le quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparut dans les étages.

Il poussa un profond soupir et s'autorisa enfin à serrer des poings et grincer des dents. Quelle enflure !!

-Draco !

Venant d'une pièce jointe, Théodore se précipita vers lui, suivit de Blaise, de Zachari et de Pansy.

-Alors c'était vraiment lui ? Demanda Blaise, médusé.

Draco hocha de la tête.

-Et que comptes-tu faire ? Ajouta Zach.

-Il faut le tuer ou l'emprisonner et le plus tôt sera le mieux ! S'emporta Théodore, nerveux.

Pansy hocha de la tête, rejetant ses mèches brunes dans son dos.

-Non, répondit Draco.

-Non ?

-Non, Blaise. Je vais le laisser faire. On verra bien ce qu'il veut vraiment.

-Mais te tuer putain ! Drake tu mets ta vie en jeu là ! Siffla Pansy.

Le comportement du blond avait la sale manie de lui taper sur le système ! Il avait tout mais il voulait toujours plus et pour cela il pouvait rester trois jours entier agenouillé devant la mort elle-même sans bouger un seul nerf facial !

-C'est ça qui est amusant.

Pansy, Zach et Théo frissonnèrent. Leur maître pouvait être si effrayant parfois.

Blaise, lui, se contenta de sourire de toutes ses dents.

* * *

Il était environ 0h08 lorsque Draco sentit enfin un poids alourdir son lit.

Il sourit dans l'ombre.

-Pas trop tôt, cela fait déjà plusieurs heures que je t'attends, Potter.

Il l'attendit murmuré un "lumos" et le bout de sa baguette s'illumina. Baguette qui n'était en fait qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage.

-Désolé, j'avais besoin de dormir un peu avant, répondit sarcastiquement le brun.

Il posa sa main sur l'oreiller de Draco, juste à côté de son oreille et enfonça sa baguette sous sa gorge.

-Alors tu vas me tuer, là maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'hésite encore, Malfoy.

Sa voix avait changé. Maintenant elle était froide, glaciale même. Tout sourire avait disparut de son visage et il le fusillait des yeux.

-Tu sais Malfoy, j'ai été très surpris et surtout très vexé de voir que tu avais été le premier à créer des dégâts une fois ma mort annoncée. Quand j'ai lu les journaux j'ai d'abord crut qu'ils plaisantaient, ou que Rita Skeeter faisait encore des siennes. Puis j'ai fait un tour en ville et discrètement à Poudlard.

Draco ne put empêcher un rictus de se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré, cracha Harry. Tout ce temps que j'ai passé à rassembler les Horcruxes pour enfin tuer Voldemort ! Et pendant que je me tuais à la tâche, que je souffrais pour revenir à la vie, et vivre ce que j'avais espéré être une vie normale, TOI, toi tu prenais SA place !!

Cette fois-ci Draco éclata de rire. Le mot "mal" collait parfaitement à l'expression qu'il donnait à son visage d'ange.

-Je n'ai fais que profiter de la situation, Potter ! Je suis et je resterais toujours un serpentard. Cela n'aurait pas dût t'échapper.

-Oh non je n'ai pas oublier, mais la seule personne que j'aurais soupçonner de prendre la place de Voldemort aurait été ton père, et non toi. Je... je me sens trahis, d'un certaine façon, Malfoy.

Draco perdit son sourire.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, claqua-t-il. Nous n'avons jamais été ami.

-Non, mais tu étais mon ennemi et...

-Je le suis toujours.

Harry le défia des yeux. Sa colère avait augmenté d'un cran.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas encore tué, Potter ?

Draco se releva doucement, la baguette d'Harry toujours plantée dans sa gorge.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir directement après ta résurrection alors tu es encore faible ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas prévenu tes amis, qui m'en veulent à mort eux aussi ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Draco était assez maintenant et le défiait de faire le moindre geste.

-Tu veux que je te dise ce que je pense ? Continua le blond d'une voix suave.

« Je pense que parce que je suis différent de Voldemort, parce que je ne m'amuse pas à torturer les gens comme lui mais que je me contente de les manipuler ; parce que malgré ce que je 'magouille dans ton dos' la communauté sorcière se croit en paix… .

Draco ponctua chacun de ses mots par de petits gestes. Sa main droite se baladait sur la joue d'Harry alors que sa main gauche taquinait sa hanche.

Nullement impressionné, le brun ne réagit pas et attendit la fin de sa réplique.

-…parce que je _sais_ que tu ne t'es jamais sentit aussi proche de ton ennemi qu'en cette nuit, Potter, tu m'en veux, tu m'en veux à mort mais je pense aussi que tu ne feras rien contre ça. Parce que si tu es venu ici ce soir, c'était dans l'espoir sombre et tout à fait indigne d'un héros-sauveur-du-monde, que j'accepterai de te garder avec moi, pour que tu vives cette 'vie normale', comme tu le dis si bien.

« Mais tu es là, avec ta baguette, à hésiter, encore, toujours. Tu ne changeras jamais, Potter ».

Il souffla ces derniers mots à son oreille et sentit la baguette d'Harry crépitée contre sa peau.

-Aurais-je tord ? Ricana-t-il, stoppant pourtant tous ses gestes.

Il se sentit alors pousser un arrière. Fou de rage Harry s'était jeté sur lui. Car cet enfoiré avait raison, oh oui putain, il avait raison ! Harry avait eut l'espoir fou et totalement dément que le mal l'accueillerait à bras ouverts. Car Draco Malfoy était devenu le mal, le mal absolu : comme il l'avait dit ses méthodes étaient plus longues, plus silencieuses que Voldemort, mais certainement plus dangereuses. Et Harry en avait marre de se battre. Il s'était battu toute sa vie et il en était même mort. Alors revivre pour mourir aussitôt après en essayant de tuer Draco Malfoy… oui, essayer, car Harry savait très bien que jamais il ne le battra. De un, parce que Malfoy était totalement différent de Voldemort : inexpressif, calme, droit, une vraie statue de glace – sauf en sa présence. De deux, parce que sa méthode de combat était totalement différente elle aussi. De trois, parce que Harry, il avait eut raison là aussi, était trop proche de lui. Ils avaient vécut 7 ans côte à côte et Harry était incapable de lui faire le moindre mal.

Lentement, Harry retira sa baguette.

Le blond en profita aussitôt : il se jeta sur lui de façon à se retrouver au-dessus de lui, et lui coinça sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête.

-Tu as perdu, Potter.

Ses yeux brillaient comme ils n'avaient jamais brillé. Enfin, de l'action dans sa vie. Harry Potter avait toujours été le seul à faire vivre ses journées à Poudlard. Le narguer, le voir plus bas que terre avait toujours été sa plus grande satisfaction. Quand il avait appris sa mort, il s'était enfermé deux jours, seuls, chez lui, pour réfléchir. Ce n'était qu'après cela qu'il avait pris la décision de gouverner le monde sorcier. Enfin, ce n'était pas de sa faute si les sorciers étaient stupides et avaient crut en ses beaux discours. Sans eux, il n'aurait jamais put devenir ce qu'il était aujourd'hui : Ministre de la Magie, ni ce qu'il faisait maintenant : lécher Harry Potter.

Il ne bougeait pas mais Draco savait que sa langue contre son cou lui retournait l'estomac.

_On a toujours une baguette à porter de main_, pensa-t-il perversement.

Ses mains s'afférèrent sous son t-shirt et contournèrent sa cicatrice en forme de pheonix.

L'homme qui avait survécu deux fois était à lui, rien qu'à lui.

Il déboutonna sa chemise, une de ses mains toujours plaqué sur sa baguette – il n'était pas aussi stupide – et commença à sucer chaque parcelle de son torse, doucement, langoureusement, telle une torture. Il allait lui faire subir la plus belle de toutes les tortures.

Mais Harry souffrait déjà. Sa main libre c'était aventuré son l'oreiller du blond et était tombé sur sa baguette magique. Et Harry hésitait, souffrant intérieurement. Car Draco était dangereux, mais ses mains sur son corps étaient si douces…, car Draco allait le prendre entièrement, mais il était déjà mort une fois, et il en avait marre de se battre sans cesse avec sa conscience et son cœur… car Draco lui faisait maintenant des choses inavouables – ses mains passant la frontière de son pantalon - et que jamais il ne pourrait retourner vers ses amis après cela, comme jamais il ne pourrait avouer être de son côté, et non du leur… mais c'était si bon et il ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête.

Et enfin, il hésitait entre l'avenir des sorciers et le sien. Et il voyait très bien sa vie passée là, entre les mains de Malfoy, dans un manoir, où sa vie pourrait être un brin normal, et où son côté obscur pourrait enfin être en paix avec son côté de Sauveur du Monde.

Il soupira, ses yeux s'égarèrent vers les cheveux blonds de Malfoy, à hauteur de son entrejambe.

Peut-être pouvait-il se permettre d'être un peu égoïste, non ?

Malfoy se redressa subitement, ses yeux étaient assombris par le plaisir, et vint plaquer sa bouche contre la sienne, liant brutalement leurs lèvres et langues.

Harry serra la baguette noire sous l'oreiller… puis la relâcha.

Oui, il avait le droit d'être un peu égoïste, après tout.

Entre ses lèvres, Draco sourit, fier de sa victoire.

Car, le bout de bois sous son oreiller ne lui aurait été d'une grande utilité… .

**FIN**

* * *

**Mot de l'auteuse :** Et oui c'est une fin !! C'est un one-shot et rien de plus, tout comme «Comme Vampire et Loup ». J'espère que vous avez tout de même aimé ;p ! Surtout le côté trèèès sssssssserpentard de Draco XD !!

Bises à vous tous !! … et hum… donnez moi votre avis quand même, siouplait ç.ç !!

**PS **: _« On a toujours une baguette à porter de main_, pensa-t-il perversement » -- Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas responsable de cette phrase… elle est venue toute seule ! Si si, j'vous jure !! (par ce cacher derrière son HP7).


	2. Chapitre 2  Vivre avec le Mal

**Mot de l'auteuse :** Bon, ce n'était ABSOLUMENT PAS prévut, mais à la demande de ma meilleure amie et de certaines autres personnes... j'ai décidé d'écrire **une petite suite** à ce qui était précédemment un One-Shot.

J'ai déjà publié cette suite, ainsi que quelques autres de mes petits écris estivales, sur le superbe sites de fictions francaises **MANYFIC. Que je recommande à tous !!! **(surtout les fans d'Artoung car elle publie la bas en avant première.

Bref, mon pseudo sur le site est "Lyj", comme ici. Masi comme vous pouvez (et moi aussi) recevoir des alertes de fictions sur ce site là, je suis gentille et je vous laisse donc avec la suite de L'Attirance du Mal.

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

****Vivre avec Le Mal**

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla plus épuisé que jamais. Il avait dormit près de 10h d'affilées. Et l'Horloge affichait onze heure pile.

Malfoy lui avait fait l'amour deux fois. Et le peu de force qu'Harry avait réussit à récupérer avant de venir l'affronter, c'était très vite évaporer sous ses assauts.

Sous les rayons du soleil, il s'étira tel un chat, froissant les draps de soie blanche, et enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller de son hôte. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas fait de grasse matinée, et dans un lit si moelleux qui plus est ? Il ne s'en rappelait plus. Il sourit et, lentement, sombra à nouveau dans les bras de Morphée, ignorant cette part de sa conscience qui hurlait au danger.

De son côté, Draco était levé depuis 7h du matin. Nous étions lundi matin, et il travaillait comme un fou dans son bureau. Son poste de Ministre de la Magie lui prenait beaucoup de son temps (même si il l'ennuyait). Draco avait convoqué Théodore pour qu'il prévienne le ministère de son absence. Car autre que ses devoirs, Draco devait absolument mettre les choses au clair avec son hôte… et ses condisciples, bien sûr. Toute la matinée, tour à tour, ils étaient venus lui faire la morale. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait confiance en Potter, et ils craignaient pour sa survie et sa santé mentale.

« -Tu ne peux pas le garder ici, Draco ! Quelqu'un finira par le trouver, ou pire, il retrouvera ses forces et te tueras ! » lui avait crié Pansy, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

La jeune femme s'était tellement inquiéter pour lui depuis la fin de la guerre. Elle avait vu son enfermement après la mort de Potter, puis sa décision de se présenter aux nouvelles élections de Ministre de la Magie, et enfin les lettres de menaces que lui avait envoyé les survivants de l'Ordre du Phénix après son élection. Les quelques sorciers encore lucides s'étaient rendus compte de l'emprise que Draco effectuait sur la communauté sorcière. Ils étaient peu, mais cela suffisait à faire pencher la balance, et Pansy avait toujours eut peur que cette balance dégringole de leur côté. Grâce à ses conseilles avisés, Draco avait agis avec prudence, enchaînant doucement petite réforme sur petite réforme. Changeant peu à peu la législation du pays, à son avantage et selon ses idées, bien sûr.

Mais la réforme sur Poudlard avait faillit tout changée. Les opposants à sa politique avaient manifesté devant le château. Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley et beaucoup d'autres Gryffondors, Poufsouffles ou Serdaigles, de son époque à Poudlard, y avaient participés, suivit par un mouvement de foule sorcière. Mais lorsque Draco s'était montré à la foule, avec la promesse de changé sa réforme car s'était le souhait du peuple, les tensions s'étaient calmés, et tous, exceptés les plus avisés tel Granger, l'avaient acclamés.

Pansy avait bien crût que s'était la fin.

Et aujourd'hui Potter lui rappelait cette époque.

Draco lui avait répliqué que rien ne le ferais changé d'avis, et que si un seul d'entre eux osait lever le petit doigt contre le Survivant, alors il le tuerait sur le champ.

Ses étranges sentiments envers le Survivant effrayaient aussi la jeune femme.

12h sonna, et Draco se leva enfin de son bureau. Il prit le plateau que l'elfe de maison venait de lui apporter, et se dirigea vers ses appartements. D'habitude il se serait rendu vers sa salle à manger avec ses amis, ou à celle du ministère, avec ses ministres.

Le soleil envahissait la chambre, mais le jeune homme dans son lit dormait toujours. Et il n'ouvrit les yeux que lorsque Draco posa les mets fumant à côté de lui.

-Faim ? Lui demanda doucement le blond.

Harry se redressa doucement et regarda avec suspicion l'assiette de pâtes.

-Ca dépends, est-ce empoisonné ? Demanda-t-il.

Draco répondit négativement. Et Harry le crut.

Il attrapa avec deux doigts une spaghetti et l'avala.

-Je crois que nous devons parler, ajouta Draco.

Mais il se tut pendant une minute. Une minute entière de silence où les deux hommes se défièrent du regard.

-Tu vas rester ici.

Harry haussa des sourcils.

-Tu ne vas pas me tuer ?

-Non.

-Alors je suis une sorte de prisonnier ? Continua Harry d'un ton tout à fait neutre.

-C'est à toi de voir. Mais si je te laisse partir, _ils_ te retrouveront et te tueront. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, tu rejoindras tes amis qui te forceront à élever une révolution contre moi. Et tu deviendras probablement le nouveau Ministre de la Magie. Est-ce ce que tu veux ?

Une lueur de frayeur traversa les yeux d'Harry. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur l'oreiller qu'il tenait serré contre lui. Ce geste n'échappa pas aux yeux de Draco.

-Non, souffla-t-il.

-Alors tu resteras ici.

-Et que ferais-je ici ?

-Que veux-tu faire ?

Harry arrêta de respirer. Que voulait-il faire ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Jamais personne ne lui avait demandé. Personne. Même pas Dumbledore. Harry avait profondément aimé cet homme, comme si il avait été son propre grand-père. Mais il n'avait toujours fait qu'obéir à ses ordres. Et à l'Ordre, bien que ce fut à lui qu'on obligea à donner des ordres, il ne fit jamais ce qu'il voulut. A cause de la guerre, de ses obligations de Survivant, de Voldemort.

Que voulait-il faire ? Vivre. Normalement. C'était la seule chose qui lui tenait à cœur.

Avoir une famille, et vivre normalement.

-Je veux reprendre mes études, dit-il.

-Alors je vais t'inscrire à la Faculté Sorcière, conclut Draco.

Sur ces mots il se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Mange et prends un bain. On se revoit ce soir.

Il sortit.

Harry ne lui demanda pas pourquoi il faisait tout cela. Au fond de lui il se posait des questions, certes, mais son souhait le plus cher était exhausser. C'était facile, vivre comme il voulait au dépend de son ennemi.

Beaucoup aurait désapprouvé son choix. Mais personne ne savait qu'il était en vie. Et il assumait tout seul cette lâcheté, cette fainéantise qui prenait possession de lui.

Et puis Malfoy était... enfin c'était Malfoy.

Le soir venu, Malfoy lui tendit un pass d'accès à la Faculté Sorcière. Harry n'avait jamais eut ses Aspics, et pour cause, la bataille avait eut avant les examens, et il était mort après.

-J'espère juste que tu les vaux, l'avait taquiné le blond en souriant.

Il avait vite désenchanté quand Harry lui avait dit vouloir devenir prof de potion.

-Potion ? Merlin, Potter, tu étais une véritable larve en potion ! S'était-il écrié.

Harry s'était retenu d'éclater de rire. Un jour, peut-être, il lui expliquerait.

Il lui expliquerait que Rogue avait été un héros, que lui seul l'avait su avant sa mort, et qu'il avait été le premier amoureux transi de sa mère. Aujourd'hui, Harry l'avait en grande estime. Il avait totalement laissé tomber son projet de devenir Auror avec la guerre. Toute cette atrocité qu'il avait vue… il ne voudrait pas revivre ça. Les Mages Noirs le dégoûtaient trop.

Et puis la potion avait été sa seule lacune. Jamais Harry n'avait été aussi nul dans d'autres matières. Sauf peut-être l'histoire de la magie... mais ça c'était un cas à part.

En mémoire de Rogue et de sa mère, Harry choisit donc la potion. Plus tard, peut-être, il se remettrait au Quidditch, en mémoire de son père cette fois-ci. Mais pour l'instant il resterait caché chez Malfoy, et irait à la Fac avec des lentilles de couleur sur les yeux.

-Marrons ?

-Tes yeux verts sont trop repérables.

-Et pourquoi pas des yeux gris ?

Malfoy haussa un de ses fins sourcils. Harry pesta.

-Ok, ok, marron. Et pour mes cheveux ?

Draco appela un elfe de maison et ce dernier se pressa de les lui teindre magiquement en brun clair. Il lui laissa cependant sa longueur, pour qu'ils cachent son visage. Harry fut quasiment méconnaissable. Avec ses simples vêtements noir et gris, il passerait inaperçu à la fac. Ce qui était, bien entendu, le but de Draco.

-Parfait, dit-il en regardant son hôte sous toutes les coutures. Rien de classe, mais cela fera l'affaire.

Harry leva ses yeux au plafond. Malfoy, toujours fidèle à lui même.

-Tu te feras passer pour un de mes cousins, Justin Malfoy.

-Quoi ? Il en est hors de question ! Je préfère encore m'appeler Snape ou Black !

Malfoy soupira et lui tendit une sacoche en cuir noir remplit de toutes les fioles et ingrédients dont il aura besoin.

-Ok, Justin Snape.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry commença sa vie 'normale'. Il allait tous les jours en cours à la Fac. Celle-ci était située juste à côté de l'hôpital St Mangouste (au cas où), dans Londres, et elle était formé de trois grands bâtiments en forme de L. Le tout était aussi grand que Poudlard, voir plus si on comprenait les sous-sols, les toits et les dortoirs extérieur, pour les élèves venant d'autres pays. Ces derniers étaient si variés et si nombreux, que personne ne fit attention à lui, que ce soit dans les couloirs, ou en cours d'amphithéâtre.

Le soir, Harry revenait vers 18h30, soit juste avant le dîner. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'heures de cours par jours, mais il profitait de son temps libre pour étudier à la bibliothèque. Ces heures lui rappelaient celles passer avec Hermione et Ron (boudant) à Poudlard, et lui remplissait le cœur de joie. Ces souvenirs faisaient maintenant partis de sa vie passée, et Harry était conscient que jamais plus il ne la retrouvera. Sa mort représentait le tournant de son existence. Certains diraient qu'il ait été plutôt chanceux d'avoir deux vies. Tous en rêve mais peu de gens y parviennent. Cependant, Harry ne savait pas encore si cela était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Il était trop déstabiliser. Avant il avait été un orphelin, né pour détruire le mal, éduqué et dirigé pour cela par un vieux sorcier bienveillant, dans une des plus belles et grandes écoles de sorcellerie d'Angleterre. Il avait eut une vie très mouvementé, pleines de rebondissements, de drames, de célébrité, de moments de joie avec ses amis, que ce soit Hermione Granger ou Ronald Weasley.

Et maintenant il avait une « maison ». Il travaillait comme tout élève normal, il se promenait dans Londres ou sur le chemin de travers comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel inconnu.

Etait-il prisonnier de Malfoy ? Fm, pas vraiment. Harry se sentait plutôt… libre. Pas de journalistes, pas d'obligations, de morts, d'ordres, rien. Car ça aussi changeait : la mort. La perte d'êtres chers à son cœur. Car maintenant qu'il les avait tous perdu, rien ne pourrait plus jamais lui faire du mal, non ?

Mainetant il y avait juste ses cours, ses promenades, et Malfoy.

Quand il revenait le soir, il dînait avec Malfoy… et ses disciples. Au début, il avait refusé, et Draco avait aussi redouté de le mettre dans la même pièce que Blaise ou Pansy. Mais de fil en aiguille, Draco en avait eut marre de cette ambiance pesante dans son manoir, et depuis une semaine ils dînaient tous ensemble. Dans le plus parfait des silences. Jamais Harry ne leur parlait. S'il ouvrait la bouche pendant le repas, c'était juste pour faire une remarque sur le dîner en complimentant les elfes de maison (qui en étaient choqués) ou en posant une ou deux questions à son hôte.

Puis il remontait dans la chambre de Malfoy, et attendait que ce dernier le rejoigne. A chaque fois, le blond lui ôtait ses lentilles de contacts, et redonnait à ses cheveux leur couleur originelle. Puis ils parlaient pendant une heure. La plupart du temps ils se racontaient leur journée. Harry lui demandait de l'aide sur quelques potions dont il ne comprenait pas la composition, et Malfoy se plaignait des incompétents qui l'entouraient au Ministère.

-C'est quand même toi qui a voulu être Ministre de la Magie, arrête de te plaindre. D'ailleurs je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ils t'ont choisi.

-Les autres candidats étaient tous de vieux imbéciles. Notre monde avait besoin d'un esprit jeune et clairvoyant.

Harry sourit devant tant de vanité.

-Toi ?

-Moi.

Il l'observa des pieds à la tête. Malfoy avait changé depuis leur scolarité. Ses cheveux étaient toujours blonds platines, quoique plus longs, et ses yeux avait gardés leur gris argenté. Cependant il avait grandit, son corps s'était affirmé, ses muscles affinés, et sa prestance était plus élégante et impressionnante que jamais. En bref, il était intimidant et sexy. Et dangereux. A chaque fois qu'Harry pensait sérieusement à sa situation ici, un frison remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et prenait possession de tout son corps.

_« Je suis différent de Voldemort ». _Oui, Malfoy était bien différent du défunt Lord Noir. Mais il restait son ennemi, le garçon qui lui avait pourrit la vie à Poudlard - bien que le mot 'pourrit' soit un peu trop fort.

Disons juste qu'il l'avait rendu moins monotone. L'homme a toujours eut besoin de se chercher un ennemi pour exciter sa vie, pour la rendre plus palpitante. Le danger, la colère, la haine, sont des sentiments forts qui font battre votre cœur et, bien qu'ils soient négatif, avec lesquels vous vous sentez étrangement vivant. Ils rougissent vos joues, accélèrent votre rythme cardiaque, tendent vos muscles, coupent et précipitent votre souffle, et prennent le pas sur votre raison.

Malfoy était son ennemi, comme jamais Voldemort l'avait été et ne le saura jamais.

Draco remarqua son regard perdu dans le vide, et s'avança vers lui. Il prit son visage en coupe avec ses mains, et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, le faisait balancer en arrière, sur le lit, dans les draps.

Voilà comment ses journées se terminaient. Dans _son _lit. C'était un accord tacite qui avait été passé entre eux deux. Harry restait chez Malfoy et étudiait ce qui lui plaisait comme il lui plaisait, et en contre partit il laissait Malfoy le toucher, comme lors de leur premier soir. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Et il s'en fichait. Car ce qu'il ressentait alors dans ses bras était étrangement identique à ce qu'il ressentait en se battant avec lui. En plus doux. En plus intense. Beaucoup plus intense… .

Ce jour-là, Harry était à la bibliothèque depuis plus d'une heure, bloqué sur une potion d'ensorcellement particulier particulièrement compliqué, la tête plongée dans ses mains, quand une jeune femme vint le tiré de ses pensés.

-Excuse-moi, as-tu encore besoin de ce livre ? Demanda-t-elle.

Harry vit son doigt lui montrer un livre sur la Justice Magique, juste devant lui.

-Non je n'en ai pas be… .

Harry cligna des yeux.

Hermione.

Il avait relevé sa tête et ses yeux étaient tombés nez à nez avec ceux d'Hermione Granger. Sa meilleure amie.

Elle fronça des sourcils, et repoussa ses longs cheveux ondulés dans son dos.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin, finit par dire Harry.

Elle acquiesça, prit le livre et fit demi-tour.

Harry la suivit des yeux, prêtant attention à ce qu'elle ne se retourne pas.

Son cœur s'était arrêté de battre, et son souffle s'était bloqué dans sa gorge.

Hermione… il n'aurait jamais pensé la recroiser ici, bien que se fût tout à fait logique qu'elle soit à la fac. Elle avait toujours aimé étudier, pourquoi cela aurait-il changé? Mais depuis le début du mois, Harry ne l'avait pas croisé une seule fois. Peut-être était-elle dans une autre section que la sienne, dans un bâtiment opposé au sien ?

Perdu dans ses interrogations, il ne vit pas la jeune femme se retourner, à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque.

« -Ne t'approche pas d'elle ! »

Harry sursauta. Malfoy avait complètement perdu la tête.

Il était rentré plus tôt ce soir-là pour faire part de sa découverte à Malfoy, mais il était vraisemblablement arrivé au mauvais moment… .

Malfoy venait tout juste de rentré du ministère par sa cheminée, suivit d'un de ses ministres, lorsqu'Harry avait frappé à la porte. Sans plus attendre, il était entré, et il avait trouvé Malfoy se disputant avec un « imbécile, incapable d'utilisé correctement son cerveau» (citation de Malfoy lui-même). Les deux hommes n'avaient pas semblés le remarquer, donc Harry c'était fait tout petit, observant seulement leur dispute.

Malfoy avait toute l'autorité d'un Ministre dans son imposante robe noire. L'écusson du 'Ministre de la Magie' était épinglé juste sous son épaule gauche, et de son cou pendait une fine et longue écharpe argentée, aux reflets chatoyants. Mais le plus déstabilisant dans son apparence venait de ses yeux. Ceux-ci étaient cachés par de petites lunettes rectangulaires, à la monture bleue foncée. Harry se retint de rire en voyant sa chère Némésis avec des lunettes. Lui qui s'était toujours moqué des siennes ! Enfin, elles ne lui allaient pas trop mal. Malfoy avait l'air d'un jeune homme de la haute société, calme et intellectuel.

Comme il n'était pas non plus entré dans son bureau, Harry inspecta les lieux. La pièce était assez grande, avec une cheminé, un fauteuil en cuir près de celle-ci, et un immense bureau. Derrière celui-ci une grande étagère accumulait les paperasses administratives.

Harry vit Malfoy se pincer l'arrête du nez, abaissait ses lunettes, et poussait un profond soupir. La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant entrer… une femme de ménage, un plateau de thé entre les mains. Lorsque le Ministre la vit, il leva les yeux au plafond et maudit Blaise et ses tendances vicieuses.

-Bon, écoutez, on se revoit demain. Et je veux IMPERATIVEMENT ce rapport sur mon bureau à la première heure, est-ce bien clair ? Tonna Malfoy.

Le ministre balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible, se courba, et repartit d'où il était venu au pas de course.

-Et vous, qui êtes vous ? Ajouta-t-il à la bonne en mini jupe.

-Kessy Standford, Monsieur le Ministre, répondit-elle en un grand sourire.

-Bien, vous êtes virée Melle Standford. Retournez donc voir Mr Zabini, et envoyez-moi un de mes elfes de maison à la place.

La jeune femme fit une petite moue boudeuse et commença à sortir. Elle s'arrêta cependant devant Harry, ces yeux aux grands cils clignotants. Une toux la rappela à l'ordre et elle sortit pour de bon.

-Je vois que tu es très occupé, je n'aurais peut-être pas dût entrer, _Monsieur le Ministre, _ditHarry avec amusement.

Sa mauvaise blague lui value un regard noir.

Il avança prudemment vers le large bureau, alors que le blond s'affalait dans son fauteuil.

-Les lunettes te vont bien.

Deuxième regard noir.

-Va te faire voir Potter. Es-tu seulement revenu pour me faire perdre mon temps, où y'a-t-il autre chose ?

Et là, Harry lui avait tout raconté de sa breve rencontre avec Hermione.

« -Ne t'approche pas d'elle ! »

Harry sursauta. Malfoy avait complètement perdu la tête.

-Et pourquoi cela ? Répliqua-t-il vivement.

-Parce que je te l'ordonne, répondit le blond, agité.

Harry l'observa un instant et remarqua qu'il était devenu nerveux.

-De quoi as-tu peur, Malfoy ?

-Je n'ai peur de rien, _Potter_. Mais tu es sous mon commandement et si je ne veux pas que tu lui parle, tu ne lui parleras pas.

Harry savait très bien qu'il y avait autre chose. Que le blond cachait des choses et qu'il paniquait à l'idée qu'elles soient découvertes. Un peu comme si il avait peur que la situation lui échappe. Pourtant, Harry se mit en colère.

-J'ai plus l'impression d'être ton prisonnier ! Lui dit-il d'une voix grave.

Le visage de Malfoy se ferma. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne répliqua pas aussitôt.

-Considères-toi comme tel si tu le souhaites, ce n'est pas mon point de vue.

-Mais c'est comme cela que tu me traites pourtant !

-Alors tu n'aurais jamais dût venir me voir !

-Très bien !

-Bien !

Les deux hommes se firent faces, debout, les points serrés, le regard emplit de haine dans chacun de leur regard.

Puis Harry fit demi-tour et partit.

Cet excès de colère avait fait naître une affreuse douleur dans sa cage thoracique. Il était encore fragile, mais il l'oubliait trop vite. Devant Malfoy il était resté de marbre, mais là il souffrait. Un bras passé autour de son torse, il attrapa son sac de cours laissé dans le hall avec l'autre main, et quitta le manoir. Dans le hall il croisa un sbire de Malfoy, Zachari. Ce dernier le regarda boité jusqu'à la sortie, étonné.

-Besoin d'aide ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Si il n'avait pas eut si mal, Harry se saurait arrêter pour le dévisager et comprendre son comportement atypique. Depuis quand lui parlait-il ? Le Survivant faisait-il si peur à voir ? Etait-il si minable ? Qu'était-il devenu ?

Une peur sans nom envahit Harry et il transplana dès qu'il pût.

L'infirmerie. Ce mot en lui-même lui rappelait trop de souvenir. Qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais. Mais les traumatismes étaient plus importants. Harry se rappelait encore de la fin première année, lorsqu'il avait échappé pour la première fois de lui-même à l'emprise de Voldemort. Puis les années suivantes : le Basilique, le match de Quidditch où il avait perdu son premier balai, en troisième année, ses disputes violentes avec Malfoy, le visage défiguré de Bill en sixième année, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à la veille de la Grande Bataille. Harry se souvenait encore de cette soirée. Ron avait été gravement blessé par une attaque des Mangemorts, et Pomfresh avait fait tout son possible pour le soigner avant qu'ils contre-attaquent. Mais il avait quand même dut se battre avec un bras en écharpe. Celui qui ne tenait pas se baguette, heureusement.

Hermione avait beaucoup pleuré ce soir là. Et pas seulement pour Ron. Harry se le cachait à lui-même mais il avait très bien vu les regards appuyés et emplis de tristesse que lui lançaient ses amis.

Neville, Seamus, Luna, Dean, Remus, Mc Gonagall et tous les autres. Alors que lui, ne faisait que regarder par la fenêtre, la lune, les étoiles, le parc de Poudlard, et le feu dans la Forêt Interdite qui s'était déclaré une heure plus tôt.

_Ca fait mal de mourir_, avait-il pensé à cet instant.

La douleur physique n'était rien. Harry y était habitué depuis longtemps. Non, il savait que depuis sa naissance il était destiné à mourir pour la paix, il s'y était donc résigné. Mais entre sa tête et son cœur, il y avait un décalage… .

Harry cracha du sang, puis de redressa. Il était arrivé devant la cafétéria du sa Fac. Il n'irait plus à l'infirmerie. Car aujourd'hui il était juste Justin Snape. Il était juste lui.

Et Harry Potter avait disparut, son nom et sa légende était mort dans sa dernière bataille.

Il poussa la porte de la cafète et une bouffée d'air chaude l'entoura. L'odeur du café et de la bierraubeurre était très présente aussi. Des fauteuils de toutes les couleurs trônaient çà et là, devant de petites tables de vieux bois foncés. L'ensemble rappela à Harry Le Chaudron Baveur, en plus 'jeune', ou 'moderne'.

Lentement, il alla s'assoir dans un fauteuil rouge près d'une fenêtre. Malgré tout le sang qu'il avait vu coulé, Harry adorait le rouge. Malfoy se serrait sûrement foutu de lui, mais cette couleur lui rappelait sa maison à Poudlard. C'était une couleur chaude. Et elle lui rappela ses longues nuits blanches devant la cheminée de la Salle Commune, à recopié les devoirs de Potions d'Hermione pour Snape.

Harry sourit. Snape, mais quel imbécile celui-là.

Il déposa son sac sur la table devant lui et sortit quelque livre. Un elfe de maison apparut et il commanda un chocolat chaud. Puis il ouvrit son livre de potion, et une photo en tomba.

Une photo de ses amis.

Harry n'avait pas réussit à récupérer ses affaires personnelles après sa résurrection. Il avait surpris une conversation aux Trois Balais entre McGonagall (la revoir en vie lui avait fait tellement plaisir ! Elle le méritait) et Flitwick, dans laquelle son ancien professeur de Métamorphose disait que ses affaires avaient été examinées par le minsitère avait d'être rendu à ses proches, soit Hermione et Ron. Tiens, Harry avait oublié d'engueuler son cher hôte pour ca aussi.

Ses mains se resserrèrent sur sa tasse de chocolat lorsqu'il repensa au blond.

Mais quel con ! Et dire qu'il était le seul lien avec ton son passé… .

-Bonjour.

Harry sursauta et rangea automatiquement sa photo dans son livre. Il avait perdu presque tous ses vieux réflexes de combat après sa résurrection !

Il regarda la nouvelle venue et… .

Hermione Granger s'assit face à lui.

_A suivre... (deux chapitres à tout cassé je pense :X) ! _


	3. Chapitre 3 Le Mal engendre le Mal

**Le Mal engendre le Mal**

Avec un léger « Actio !», elle avait tiré un fauteuil bleu vers la fenêtre. Seule la table les séparait.

Silencieusement, Harry pria pour ne pas avoir perdu une de ses lentilles lors de son transplanage.

Car une sorcière normale ne l'aurait jamais reconnu. Mais _cette_ sorcière était particulière.

Harry l'observa plus attentivement que la première fois qu'elle était venue lui parler, à la bibliothèque. Ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus longs que dans ses souvenirs. Ils lui tombaient sur les reins, et pour ne pas qu'ils la gênent, elle les avait attaché en natte. Physiquement, elle avait beaucoup grandit et c'était affirmé dans son corps de femme. Elle avait donc changé, mais pas tant que ça. C'était étrange à décrire, comme avec Malfoy. Niveau vestimentaire, elle portait tout comme lui une robe bleu nuit avec l'écusson de l'Université Sorcière épinglé dessus.

Elle lui sourit et fit un geste de la main vers son livre de potion.

-C'était une photo de tes amis ? Dit-il gentiment.

Elle souriait innocemment, elle était polie et gentille, mais Harry se méfiait. Hermione avait toujours été son amie, donc il l'avait toujours vu au « naturelle ». Comment était-elle avec les autres ? Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'elle ne se laissait pas faire. Mais peut-être avait-elle changé ? Et peut-être pas en mieux… .

Tout ce que savait Harry sur la Hermione d'aujourd'hui, était ce que lui avait dit Draco : elle lutait activement à sa chute au Ministère, et allait jusqu'à organisé de « violentes » protestations à son encontre (mot made in Malfoy). Malfoy était même sûr que c'était elle le cerveau de toutes les opérations qui lui pourrissait la vie à Ministère.

Si une vieille femme venait jusque dans son bureau le taper avec sa cane pour se plaindre des bruits nocturnes de ses jeunes voisins, c'était de la faute à Hermione Granger. Si sa secrétaire était malade un lundi matin, c'était aussi de la faute à Hermione Granger. Et c'était même de sa faute si son hibou venait déféquer sur ses traités intercontinentaux.

Hermione… il avait toujours été question d'elle. Jamais de Ron.

Ronald, son frère, son meilleur ami, ou était-il maintenant ? Cette question resta sur sa langue alors qu'il revenait à la réalité pour répondre à la jeune femme.

-Oui, lorsque nous étions… plus jeunes, dit-il.

Son air mélancolique n'échappa pas aux yeux de la jeune femme.

-Excuse-moi, je ne me suis pas présentée, je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

Harry lui sourit doucement et attrapa sa main tendue.

-Justin Sn… Snape. Enchanté.

Et merde. Harry retira vivement sa main de la sienne. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle remarque qu'il tremblait.

Snape, mais c'était trop facile ! Quel con, pourquoi avait-il choisit ce nom d'emprunt ? Maintenant il lui faudra mentir et s'expliquer.

-Snape comme l'ancien professeur de potion de Poudlard ? Demanda Hermione, étonnée.

-Oui, nous sommes des cousins éloignés.

-Ah, alors toutes mes condoléances.

Harry cligna des yeux, surpris. C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait cela. Et pour cause, Harry n'était pas censé être un proche de Snape, bien qu'il ait faillit être son fils.

Il la remercia en un murmure.

Hermione cessa de l'observer à ce moment là et commanda un Ice Tea à un elfe de Maison.

-Je suis désolée de venir te déranger comme ça, mais à la bibliothèque l'autre jour, j'ai eu l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

-Peut-être était-ce dans un livre Généalogique sur les Familles de Sang-pur, répondit vaguement Harry en buvant une gorgée de son lait.

-Peut-être… et tu es en quelle section ? Continua Hermione.

-Potionologie.

Ils restèrent près d'une demi-heure à parler calmement. Cela fit un bien fou à Harry. Dans sa section, il ne parlait à personne. Il apprit qu'Hermione prenait des cours de Droit Magique, et qu'elle avait une option Herbologie, au cas où elle voudrait changée. Elle lui parla de Neville, avec elle en cour d'Herbologie, et de Ginny, avec eux aussi, mais en section Médicologie.

Ginny, elle devait être devenue la fierté de sa famille. D'après ce qu'Harry avait entendu dire, la Médicologie était une filière complexe et difficile, mais très bien réputé. Il était heureux pour elle, et pour Mrs Weasley. La famille de son meilleur ami le méritait bien. Harry espérait aussi qu'elle ait trouvé une autre personne à aimé. Entre lui et elle, cela avait été qu'une histoire de manque, et non d'amour. Enfin, de son point de vue. A la fin de la guerre, il avait eut besoin d'affection, de quelqu'un à qui se raccrocher. Et Ginny aussi. Et c'était tout.

Dans cette vie, Harry espérait donc sincèrement qu'elle ait trouvé l'amour véritable.

Il ne posa pas de question à Hermione, il ne voulait pas éveiller ses soupçons. Il se demandait déjà pourquoi elle lui avait parlé de tous ces anciens amis. Etait-ce préméditer ? Pas sûr, car dans ce cas elle aurait mentionné Ronald.

Ils se quittèrent à 19h30, heure de fermeture de la cafète. Harry rangea ses affaires, le sourire aux lèvres et le baume au cœur. Les mots de Malfoy étaient toujours présents dans son esprit, et malgré leur dispute, il comptait bien les suivre.

-Ravis de t'avoir rencontré, Hermione, dit-il à la jeune femme alors qu'ils sortaient dans le froid.

Hermione le regarda. Dans ses yeux on pouvait lire la surprise et l'agacement.

-Moi aussi, répondit-elle en lui serrant la main.

Harry commença à s'éloigner d'elle, soulagé qu'elle ne le retienne pas, lorsqu'il l'entendit lui demandé d'une voix… désespérée :

-On se revoit demain à la bibliothèque ?

Que répondre à cela ?

-Ok, à demain.

Avant même d'entrer dans le Manoir, Harry avait sentit qu'il était en colère. Et il ne s'était pas trompé.

Le manoir était plongé dans le noir. Dans le hall, Harry croisa tous ses amis. Ils le toisèrent de bas en haut, la colère hautement visiblement dans leur regard. Harry resta droit et calme. Il ne devait pas avoir peur d'eux, car c'était eux qui avaient peur de lui. Et même si il était mort, il était toujours l'élu, le sorcier le plus puissant de son époque. Comme l'avait été Dumbledore et Grindelwald.

Non, la seule personne qui aurait pu lui faire peur était assise sur son bureau, dos au feu, le visage sombre, et l'attendait en silence.

Les portes se refermèrent derrière lui quand il entra dans la pièce.

Le regard acier de Malfoy ne le quittait pas.

Il était effrayant.

Mais Harry ne montra aucune marque de peur. Sa main se resserra sur sa baguette magique.

-Où étais-tu ? Avec elle ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas la revoir… .

Nier n'aurait servit à rien. Tous les deux étaient de très bons légimens.

-Ca ne te regarde pas, répondit Harry d'un ton sombre.

Malfoy fronça des sourcils. Il commençait sérieusement à s'énerver.

-Si, ça me regardes justement, dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Il descendit de son bureau et sortit sa baguette.

Harry fit de même.

-Je peux partir quand je veux, Malfoy, le prévint-il.

-Pas sans te battre. Et pourquoi partirais-tu ? Pour retrouver ton ancienne vie ? Avec ces journalistes, ces fans, et tous ces galas d'œuvres de charités ?

-Si je peux y vivre (_encore_) plus librement qu'ici, je n'hésiterai pas.

Le ton monta. Des étincelles sortirent de la baguette de Malfoy.

-Je suis le Ministre de la Magie, Potter, rappelles-toi ! Et si tu décides de réapparaitre, je pourrais… .

-Quoi ? Tu pourras faire quoi ? Ma gloire contre ton poste de Ministre ? Qui gagnera ? Ne crois-tu pas qu'ils m'auraient élu, moi, si j'avais encore été en vie ?

S'en était trop. Malfoy sortit de ses gonds. Il courut vers Harry et tendit sa baguette sous son menton.

Harry n'avait fait que levé son bras, et sa baguette était elle aussi planté sous son menton.

Ils se défièrent du regard, leurs visages déformés par la colère et la haine.

Personne n'aurait pût dire qu'ils s'étaient réveillé dans les bras l'un de l'autre le matin même.

-Et en aurais-tu été heureux ? Voudrais-tu prendre ma place ? Ragea Malfoy.

Harry réfléchis à toute vitesse. La réponse était évidente, Malfoy la connaissait et ils en avaient déjà parlé, le lendemain de son arrivée au Manoir.

-Non, souffla-t-il à regret.

Le blond abaissa lentement sa baguette, pensant avoir gagné, …

-Mais je parlerais à Hermione si je le veux.

… Pour la remonter aussitôt.

-Tu es vraiment trop têtu, Potter !

Il lui jeta un sort qu'Harry évita avec habilité. Malfoy jura et lui renvoya un autre sort. Harry roula sur le tapis pour l'éviter à nouveau, et lui envoya un « expélliarmus ». Malfoy se protégea derrière son bureau.

Leur manège dura dix minutes entières. Au bout de celle-ci, ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau nez à nez, au sol cette fois-ci, dans une pièce dévastée. Malfoy avait réussit à immobiliser Potter de son corps, mais celui-ci avait leurs deux baguettes pointées dans ses côtés.

-Echec et Mat, dit Draco, à bout de souffle.

-Non, là tu as perdu Malfoy, répondit Harry, le souffle encore plus court.

Malfoy était lourd, et sa santé physique n'était toujours pas complète.

-Mais mes amis sont derrière cette porte et à mon moindre signe, ils viendront t'abattre.

-Tu seras mort avant, Malfoy, répliqua Harry.

-Tu veux me tuer ? Vas-y, je t'en pris. Mais il me semble que tu as déjà eu cette occassion et que tu ne l'as pas saisîtes. Aurais-je tord ?

Harry soupira et abaissa ses bras. C'était stupide. Ils étaient stupides. Et Harry n'avait pas le choix. Il resterait avec Malfoy. Et il reverrait Hermione.

-Non, tu ne la reverras pas.

Malfoy rapprocha son visage du sien pour venir murmurer ces mots juste devant ses lèvres.

Harry détourna la tête.

Draco embrassa son cou.

Harry le repoussa et se releva.

-Alors oublie ça, Malfoy.

Le chantage, il n'avait pas d'autres choix.

Et Malfoy tomberait sûrement dans le piège.

Ce qui ne tarda pas.

Le blond le retint par le bras. Il était toujours en colère, mais c'était calmé.

-Tu n'es pas en mesure de… AIE !

Malfoy retira vivement sa main de son bras. Il venait de le brûler.

-Si, Malfoy, je suis en mesure de faire ça, dit dangereusement Harry.

-Très bien.

Draco se malaxa la main et lui tourna le dos pour faire face au feu.

-Fais comme tu veux, retournes voir Granger. Mais après cela, pas la peine de revenir vers moi, Potter.

Harry n'ajouta pas un mot. Il sortit.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, il évita Hermione sans cesse. Il n'osait même plus aller à la bibliothèque. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, même si cette perspective lui donnait mal au crâne.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Mais le pire dans cette histoire, c'était qu'il avait vraiment envie d'écouter Malfoy. Parce qu'il avait choisis la facilité, parce que sa vie était différente, et parce qu'Hermione était différente. Harry l'avait remarqué, lorsqu'il avait parlé à la cafétéria : Hermione ne souriait plus aussi souvent. Elle ne riait plus, et cette étincelle de bonheur, qu'elle avait toujours eut à Poudlard avec lui et particulièrement avec Ron, avait disparut. Peut-être à cause de lui. A cause de sa mort. Perdre un être cher est quelque chose d'affreux, d'horriblement insupportable. Mais retrouver cette personne perdu, cela ne peut-il pas vous rendre fou ? Comment Hermione réagirait-elle si elle découvrait qu'il était encore en vie ? Elle serait heureuse, certes, mais ensuite ? Si il lui expliquait sa relation avec Malfoy, cet homme qu'elle déteste tant, qu'elle essaie à tout pris de faire chuter de son trône ? Cela ne la rendrait-elle pas folle ?

Il lui ferait sûrement plus mal en revenant vers elle. Vouloir redevenir son amie signifiait effacé tous les efforts qu'elle avait faits jusqu'à présent pour survivre à tout ça. Cela aurait été égoïste, plus que ce qu'Harry était devenu.

Et puis il y avait autre chose aussi.

L'indifférence de Malfoy.

Depuis leur dispute, le blond était devenu froid, distant. Et plus mauvais que d'habitude.

Il ne le touchait plus non plus, même si ils dormaient toujours dans le même lit.

Harry ne s'expliquait d'ailleurs toujours pas ce fait.

Lui et Malfoy, dans le même lit. Le mal et le bien se nourrissant l'un de l'autre.

Oui, c'était ce qu'ils faisaient, chacun se nourrissait de l'autre. Depuis son retour, Harry n'avait fait que mal agir, et choisir des voies qu'il n'aurait jamais prit dans sa vie passée, les jugeant trop injustes.

Et de son côté, Malfoy c'était adoucis. Il s'énervait moins au ministère (il faut dire aussi qu'il était plus fatigué) et faisait paraître moins de lois, et donc irritait de moins en moins une certaine partie du peuple sorcier.

L'exemple le plus flagrant de l'influence d'Harry sur Malfoy, eut lieu peu de temps avant la fin de la semaine.

Comme à son habitude maintenant, Harry était rentré tôt. Et au mauvais moment.

La horde de sbires de Malfoy avaient pénétrés le manoir en même temps que lui, et tenant bien enchaîné un pauvre garçon qu'Harry ne connaissait pas.

-C'est un ex-membre de l'Ordre ! Lui dit Blaise, heureux et sa trouvaille. On l'a trouvé entrain de recruter d'autres sorciers pour leur prochaine manifestation sur le Chemin de Traverse ! Pitoyable.

Harry haussa des sourcils. Il n'avait jamais vu ce jeune homme auparavant. Et même si il avait fait partis de l'Ordre de ses fans, ses cheveux châtains et ses yeux marron assez banales, ne l'auraient pas interpellé.

-Allons chercher Draco ! Cria Théodore, dans le feu de l'action.

Au même moment, le Ministre sortit de son bureau, alerté et surtout énervé par le bruit. Il portait toujours ses lunettes sur son nez, signe qu'on l'avait dérangé en pleine lecture.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce boucan ? Grogna-t-il en ôtant ses montures.

Harry fit une légère moue, il aimait bien le voir porter des lunettes.

Mais Malfoy ne faisait pas attention à lui, comme depuis ces derniers jours.

-Nous avons trouvé ça – Blaise jeta au sol le prisonnier. C'est un membre de l'Ordre. Nous l'avons surpris entrain de comploter contre vous, Monsieur le Ministre.

Draco haussa un sourcil. Ses amis ne l'appelaient jamais 'Monsieur le Minsitre' au manoir. De un parce qu'il détestait ça, trop de gens lui ciraient déjà les pompes au Ministère, et de deux parce qu'eux même n'en avaient jamais eu l'envie. Il fallait croire qu'ils voulaient impressionner cet avorton. Et puis, même si Draco les laissaient tout faire, ils n'agissaient pas de façon légale. Ils profitaient de sa position.

-Est-ce vrai ? Demanda-t-il au jeune homme.

Harry le vit relever lentement la tête. Il était terrifié mais très en colère.

-Oui ! Affirma-t-il vivement.

Draco croisa ses bras et commença à sucer les branches de ses lunettes, pensif.

Harry eut un tic. Pourquoi pensait-il que Malfoy était sensuel ainsi ?

Tous se taisaient et attendaient ses ordres.

L'homme au sol le toisait méchamment. Mais le Ministre s'en contre-fichait.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

-Anthony Home.

-Bien, alors Mr Home, vous avez deux choix. Soit vous répondez à mes questions sur vos petits amis de l'Ordre qui luttent contre moi, soit je vous envoie à Azkaban pour être entré dans mon Manoir sans autorisation. Violation de domicile, vous connaissez ?

Malfoy sourit doucement, alors qu'Anthony blêmissait.

-Je ne dirais rien, souffla-t-il.

Blaise et Théodore ricanèrent. Pansy poussa un profond soupir, pour montrer son agacement.

-Vraiment ? Insista Malfoy.

-Je ne dirais rien ! Cria presque le jeune homme.

Il se redressa un peu, mais se recoucha aussitôt qu'il vit Malfoy sortir sa baguette magique.

Il était terrifiant. Un sourire aux lèvres, ses cheveux blonds encadrant son visage angelique ou démoniaque, selon les points de vu, et ses yeux pétillants montraient à quel point il était sûr de lui.

-Je peux t'y forcer, susurra-t-il.

Harry craqua à ce moment là.

Ses yeux allaient de Malfoy au jeune homme, et du jeune homme à Malfoy.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Il ne voulait plus revoir les horreurs et manipulations monstrueuses de la guerre passée. C'était trop pour lui.

Sa main cramponna sa baguette magique mais il la relâcha presque aussitôt. Il ne devait pas agir comme cela. Il était avec Malfoy, et leur dispute du début de semaine enliserait en plus leur relation s'il agissait contre lui.

A la place, il alla enlacer le blond par derrière, et lui vola ses lunettes. Il les porta à ses lèvres, à sa manière, puis il lui chuchota langoureusement :

-Draco, laisse-le. Je connais une autre façon pour les avoir.

Il sentit le blond sursauter légèrement, surpris par son audace.

- Donnes-moi une bonne raison pour ne pas le torturer ? Lui chuchota-t-il.

Sa main libre serrait de toutes ses forces les bras autour de lui.

Harry avait mal, mais ne disait rien. Il sentait presque ses ongles s'enfoncés dans sa peau.

-Je peux convaincre Hermione d'arrêter ses manifestations. Tu n'es pas Voldemort, et tu ne torturas plus personne, car sinon je serais obligé de t'arrêter, et je le ferais même si je dois en mourir… encore une fois, lui murmura Harry à son oreille.

Draco avait légèrement penché la tête en arrière pour l'écouter. A la fin de sa phrase, il sourit.

Les autres les regardaient avec un mélange de terreur, de respect et d'effarement. L'image de Potter serrant leur Maître dans ses bras, et leur Maître lui-même accolé à Potter, d'une façon totalement sensuelle et dangereuse, était plus que perturbante. Ces deux là dégageaient une telle puissance magique… que s'en était effrayant ! Leur haine commune pour l'un et l'autre ne faisait que renforcer cette impression.

-Très bien. Vous avez de la chance Mr Home. Beaucoup de chance, susurra Malfoy. Laissez-le partir, ajouta-t-il aux autres.

Quelques-uns protestèrent faiblement, mais ils laissèrent le jeune homme sortir. Avec un dernier regard pour Malfoy et Harry, il transplana.

Malfoy se décolla d'Harry, et, sans un regard vers lui, il retourna dans son bureau.

-J'attends ce que tu m'as promis, Potter. J'attends.

Harry déglutit. Il sentait encore la chaleur du corps de Draco contre le sien. Cette tension qu'il y avait eu entre eux, cette sueur qui coulait encore sur son front. Il n'y avait que lui pour le mettre dans cet état. La haine les liait. Et ce fait était incontestable.

Mais alors, pourquoi avait-il si peur d'avoir froid ? Peur, envie de vomir, mal au ventre… quelque chose n'allait pas.

Et ce soir là, alors que Malfoy reposait à nouveau les mains sur lui, Harry trembla littéralement de peur.

Il n'avait jamais eut peur avec Malfoy, car ils étaient de force égale. Pire même, il le surpassait. Toute la peur d'Harry était dirigée vers son droit de liberté. Il mourrait de trouille de ne pas pouvoir vivre sa vie comme il le voulait, de ne pas pouvoir être libre. Et quelque part, il sentait bien que cette nouvelle sensation et Malfoy étaient liées.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Demanda Draco.

Il avait arrêté de lécher son corps car le brun n'avait eut aucune réaction, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Tu n'as aucune excuse, sauf si elle concerne ton plan pour faire arrêter Granger et ses manifestations.

Harry se redressa.

-Désolé. Je vais boire quelque chose aux cuisines, ca ira mieux après, dit-il.

Malfoy poussa un soupir et s'assit contre son oreiller. Il sortit ses lunettes et les posa sur ses yeux pour lire.

Harry resta une minute à l'observer, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Le blond avait quelque chose d'attendrissant ainsi.

-Quoi ? Demanda Draco, irrité et surtout très frustré.

-Rien, j'y vais.

Harry descendit aux cuisines. Il n'avait pas vraiment soif, ni faim d'ailleurs, mais c'était la seule excuse potable qu'il avait trouvé pour échapper à Malfoy.

Les elfes de maison, avec qui il était si gentil, lui servirent une montagne de pâtisserie.

-Tu es vraiment trop bien logé ici, Potter.

Pansy Parkinson. Harry n'avait jamais aimé cette fille. Elle avait toujours été agglutinée à Draco comme une moule à son rocher, soit beaucoup trop selon lui.

-Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer, Parkinson, répondit Harry en piochant dans un tas de pain au chocolat.

La jeune femme, encore toute habillée malgré l'heure tardif, grimaça de dégoût.

-Moi non plus. Je voulais juste te donner un avertissement.

-Lequel ?

-Ne fais pas de mal à Draco. Si à cause de toi il lui arrivait quoique ce soit, je te tuerai.

Harry soupira et s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

-Tu devrais. Je sais que Draco tiens à toi, mais je n'hésiterai pas à faire de ta nouvelle vie un enfer si tout cela se passait mal !

Elle était sérieuse. Cela se voyait rien qu'à l'expression de son visage.

Mais Harry ne comprenait pas une chose : Malfoy « tenait à lui » ? Et en quel honneur ?

Harry ne se rappelait pas que Malfoy ait éprouvé quoique ce soit d'autre que de la haine à son encontre. Et du désir aussi, si on considérait leurs nuits passées ensemble.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, Draco dormait le nez dans son bouquin. Ses lunettes avaient glissées, et sa tête reposait sur sa poitrine.

Un ennemi bien particulier, ce Malfoy. Montrer de si grandes faiblesses devant lui, c'était de l'inconscience pure.

_A suivre..._

**_Mot de l'auteuse :_**_ J'ai aimé écrire ce chapitre, mais en le relisant je me sens un peu déçue... je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'il me semble insignifiant par rapport à ce qui va se passer ensuite, je ne sais pas. En tout cas, il reste bien deux chapitres avant la fin... et encore, cette fiction prend des tournures que je n'imaginais pas Oo !! _

_J'espère que vous avez quand même aimé ce chapitre ! _

_Bises à tous,_

_et au prochain chapitre !_


	4. Chapitre 4 Le Mal est fait

**Mot de l'auteuse : **Je tiens à préciser que le ratting M est LARGEMENT justifié ici, alors je ne veux pas que des petites âmes innocentes m'en veulent si elle venait à lire... ce qu'il ne faut pas lire !! ;p

* * *

**Le Mal est fait **

-Ginny ! Attends-moi !

Neville courut pour rattraper la jeune femme. Ginny se retourna et lui sourit.

-Ah, bonjour Neville. Ca va ? Ca fait un moment qu'on ne s'était pas croisé.

-Bonjour ! Oui, ca va et toi ? Répondit le jeune homme en remontant la lanière de son sac sur son épaule.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte jusqu'à la fenêtre la plus proche où la jeune femme s'y accouda.

-Tu as vu Hermione ces temps-ci ? Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Neville regarda le campus de la fac par la fenêtre.

-Heum, oui, je l'ai croisé en cours. Elle va bien, enfin je crois.

La voix hésitante de son ami perturba Ginny. Elle repoussa une mèche de ses longs cheveux roux derrière son oreille et le regarda avec insistance.

-Eh bien, elle tourne autour d'un gars en ce moment. Elle ne pense qu'à lui et… je crois qu'il lui rappelle Harry.

Au prénom de leur défunt ami, un silence gêné s'installa entre eux.

-Je _le_ comprends, murmura Ginny.

Sa phrase ne voulait rien dire dans ce contexte, et Neville ne la comprit pas. Mais Ginny était devenue comme cela après la guerre : sage, posée, réfléchie, douce et surtout très mélancolique. Elle pensait beaucoup de choses mais parlait peu. Elle travaillait pour réussir ses examens, et rien d'autre ne lui importait. Neville lui connaissait trois amies de classe. Elle avait coupé le contact avec ses anciennes camarades. Comme tous, d'ailleurs. Lui voyait encore Dean et Seamus, restés très bons amis, et Pavarti et Lavande, ou encore quelques Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle de Poudlard. Seulement, il était le seul à vouloir rester en contact avec ses amis. Chacun avait choisit une voix différente, et les plaies de la guerre étaient toujours ouvertes ou mal refermées pour certains. A la voir, on aurait pu penser que Ginny, tout comme Hermione, s'en était remise. Cependant, Neville n'en était pas si sûr. Surtout quand elle parlait comme ça, toute seule.

-Et qui est-ce ?

-Un gars de Potionologie, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, poursuivit Neville.

-Ah.

Neville se sentait gêné, il ne savait plus vraiment quoi dire. C'était toujours comme ça avec Ginny. Alors il changea de sujet.

-Seamus m'a raconté un truc tout à l'heure, dit-il joyeusement. Il paraît que notre cher Ministre s'est trouvé un conjoint ! Un homme, qui l'aurait cru ?

Ginny sourit doucement à sa tentative de ravivassions d'atmosphère. Neville rougit un peu.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas de lui, après tout c'est Malfoy. Il ne changera jamais, dit-elle moqueusement. Comment Seamus l'a-t-il su ?

-C'est un gars de sa classe, Edward je crois, qui le lui a raconté. Et c'est son ami, Anthony, qui les a vu tous les deux. Enfin, quelque chose comme ça. En tout cas, j'espère que cela calmera les pulsions de Malfoy !

Une cloche résonna quelque part au dehors, et retentit partout dans les couloirs, annonçant l'heure du déjeuner.

Neville tendit son bras à la rouquine.

-On mange ensemble ? S'enquit-il.

Ginny accepta son bras avec plaisir, et ils partirent tous les deux jusqu'au restaurant de la Fac.

Harry choisit ce moment-là pour sortir de sa cachette.

Il avait croisé Ginny un couloir plus bas, totalement par hasard, et l'avait suivit jusqu'ici pour savoir si elle allait bien, si elle avait enfin trouvé le bonheur avec un autre que lui. Il s'était caché dans l'enfoncement d'un couloir perpendiculaire, lorsque Neville était arrivé en courant derrière lui. Et il avait suivit toute leur conversation. Trop bouleversé pour penser correctement, il décida d'oublier ce qu'il avait entendu pour l'instant, et se concentra sur la réponse qu'il était venu chercher : non, Ginny n'avait pas de petit ami, mais Neville était toujours amoureux d'elle, et il prenait soin d'elle, lui montrant son affection petit à petit.

Rassuré, Harry vagabonda seul dans les couloirs.

Alors comme ça, Hermione voyait en Justin Snape un autre Harry ? Harry savait qu'elle était trop intelligente pour son propre bien. Il fallait qu'il lui ôte cette idée de la tête. Il devait lui montrer que Justin Snape n'était pas comme Harry Potter, qu'il était plus dur et plus machiavélique.

A cette heure-ci, elle devait être à la cafétéria. Hermione faisait partie des étudiants qui avaient beaucoup trop de cours pour se permettre deux heures de pause au déjeuner. Elle mangeait donc un repas rapide tous les midis à la Cafète, et continuait à lire tranquillement ses livres à côté.

Harry perturba donc ses habitudes en la rejoignant.

Après une semaine sans le voir, elle fut tellement surprise de sa présence, qu'elle en renversa tout son jus de citrouille.

-Justin ! Excuses-moi, je suis un peu nerveuse ces derniers temps, s'excusa-t-elle. Assieds-toi, je t'en prie.

Elle retira son sac et ses livres du fauteuil près du sien, et lui fit signe.

Harry prit place dans le fauteuil et commanda un sandwich –lui aussi avait faim, et un thé.

-Je ne t'ai pas vu de la semaine, ça a été ? Continua presque gaiment la jeune femme.

Elle n'était pas naturelle. Elle semblait plutôt gênée, mal à l'aise.

Harry, qui l'avait remarqué, décida de parler doucement.

-Oui, un peu surmené, c'est tout. Et toi ?

-Bien, bien, mentit Hermione.

L'elfe de maison servit Harry et il le remercia.

Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot pendant qu'il commença à manger.

Harry voyait bien les regards qu'elle lui lançait, mais il faisait semblant de s'intéresser à la conversation derrière eux.

-…et du coup il a harcelé le choixpeau pour qu'il l'envoie à Serpentard ! Mon propre petit frère, dans la maison des serpents ! J'ai cru faire un arrêt cardiaque en l'apprenant ! Se plaignait un jeune homme à un groupe de filles.

Ces dernières compatirent avec de grand 'Oh non, mon pauvre !'.

Harry rit doucement.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, le coupa Hermione.

Son visage avait changé. Elle s'était retournée pour observer les jeunes, les sourcils froncés.

-Notre Ministre n'est pas objectif, il met trop en avance son ancienne maison de Poudlard. Du coup, toute la nouvelle génération est influencée, et souhaite aller à Serpentard. La maison du Diable, oui !

La colère dans sa voix était si intense, qu'elle coupa le calme d'Harry quelques instants.

Elle le détestait vraiment.

Harry repensa au blond, endormit sur son livre la vieille, et sourit.

-Je pense que je ferais pareil à sa place.

Hermione darda ses yeux noisette sur lui.

-Je valoriserai ma maison, car elle a été mon refuge pendant sept longues années. Ne le ferais-tu pas, toi ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Hermione hésita avant de répondre :

-Sans doute. Mais moi je ne viens pas de la même maison que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-plus-jamais-prononcé-le-nom.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Pourtant je crois qu'il a raison. S'il ne défendait pas cette maison, les parents influenceraient le choix de leurs enfants et les inciteraient à choisir une des trois autres. Tout cela parce qu'un élève de Serpentard à mal tourné. Ce serait dommage. Le Monde Sorcier aura toujours besoin de gens rusés et sûrs d'eux comme ceux de Serpentard, dit posément Harry.

Il but une gorgée chaude de son thé vert, et attendit la réaction d'Hermione.

Elle semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse. Elle soupira.

-Oui, tu as peut-être raison. Tu le défends beaucoup je trouve… pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieusement.

Elle lui donnait là une occasion de prouver qu'il était différent de son ancien ami. Harry la saisit.

-Parce que je pense que quelque part, je crois en lui, répondit-il.

La jeune femme fut choquée par sa réponse. Plus aucune sympathie n'apparut sur son visage ni dans sa voix. Harry la voyait maintenant comme elle était devenue, sans hypocrisie : sur la défensive, froide et directe.

-Des rumeurs circulent dans les classes en ce moment… sur un possible amant qu'aurait notre Ministre, dit-elle froidement.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Il allait lui faire mal, il le savait, mais c'était la seule façon pour qu'elle arrête de croire à ses rêves éveillés.

Sa mort la hantait, et cela ne ferait que lui pourrir la vie. Elle devait l'oublier.

-Je vois que tu m'as démasqué, dit-il avec un petit sourire mi contrit, mi-démoniaque.

Hermione allait répliquer vivement qu'il s'était bien fichu d'elle - elle s'était même déjà levée de son fauteuil ! Mais elle se retint en voyant son petit sourire. Il lui rappelait quelqu'un… un vague souvenir… d'une autre personne beaucoup plus âgé… et morte.

-Alors c'était toi ? Souffla-t-elle.

Harry se leva à son tour. Les restes de son sandwich sur la table disparurent. Il remit son sac à bandoulière sur son épaule et répondit :

-On peut dire cela, oui. Cependant, je veux que tu saches que j'ai été sincère avec toi. Bon après-midi.

Mais quel imbécile ! Sa dernière phrase était sortie toute seule ! La blessée, il devait la blessée ! Pas lui montrer sa gentillesse, ni éprouvé de la pitié pour elle ! Et il n'avait même pas osé lui parler des manifestations ! Quel imbécile… .

Harry sortit aussi vite qu'il le pût.

La jeune femme le suivit des yeux, le visage impassible.

-Malfoy, Snape ? Mmh, murmura-t-elle.

* * *

Draco n'était pas particulièrement fière d'être devenu Ministre de la Magie. Avoir sa photo accrochée en grand dans le ministère, posséder un immense bureau, diriger des centaines de ministres… . Bien sûr, il y avait de quoi se vanter, seulement, et contrairement aux apparences, Draco n'aimait pas se vanter. Il trouvait sa stupide, car toutes les choses qu'il faisait étaient normales. Il était comme ça, quasiment parfait, intelligent, dominateur, et tout ce qu'il avait fait dans sa vie, il l'avait fait sans effort. La vantardise était stupide et surtout inutile. Les gens savaient déjà à quel point il leur était supérieur.

Il salua un nombre incalculable de sorciers, ignora deux fois plus d'entre eux, soupira devant les quelques traîtres qui se pliaient en deux pour le saluer, et grimaça devant ceux qui le vénérèrent.

Puis il arriva dans son bureau, suivit de très prêt par son secrétaire. Il avait viré la précédente, car c'était une femme et qu'elle lui tapait sur les nerfs à toujours l'observer. Draco aimait être admiré, mais il y avait des limites ! Et la seule personne qu'il autorisait à le détailler du regard était toujours au lit. Les étudiants avaient la vie belle – dormir un samedi !

Draco rit. Etrangement, il avait beau posséder la moitié du monde sorcier, il n'y avait qu'avec ce gryffondor aux yeux verts qu'il se sentait tout puissant.

-Monsieur le Ministre ? J'ai quelques nouvelles qui pourraient vous intéresser, tenta timidement son secrétaire.

Draco lui fit un vague signe et s'assit dans son fauteuil. Il mit ses lunettes sur son nez et prit sa plume pour commencer à signer la montagne de papier sur son bureau. Il y avait tellement de personnes qui avaient besoin de son accord pour des choses si insignifiantes.

Pendant que son secrétaire énumérait les évènements de la journée, lui rappelant tous les rendez-vous qu'il avait de prévu dans son agenda, Draco chopa le premier décret qu'on lui proposait.

Il était du ministre du Département Moldu, Mr Arthur Weasley. Rédigé par son fils, Ronald Weasley.

Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement le texte de loi, et il l'approuva.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, Draco n'avait plus entendu parler des Weasley. Ceux-là ne s'étaient même pas opposés à son poste de Ministre de la Magie, contrairement à leur ancienne amie, Granger. Draco n'avait donc aucune raison de les haïr encore. De plus, il voyait très Arthur Weasley. En fait, il se fichait bien de ce que pouvait faire les moldus dans leur vie. Alors il laissait son ministre s'en charger pour lui.

Et il n'avait croisé qu'une seule fois Ronald la Belette dans les couloirs. Ce dernier l'avait salué poliment. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, c'était juste avant que Potter ne réapparaisse dans sa vie.

-… et enfin, la manifestation contre vous qui était prévue cette après-midi à été annulée, termina son secrétaire.

Le blond sortit de ses songes.

-Pardon ? Annulée ? Par qui ?

C'était bien une première celle-là !

-Par l'organisatrice elle-même, semble-t-il.

Draco sourit.

Son secrétaire ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu sourire.

Quand Draco se leva précipitamment de son siège, et l'homme en fit tomber ses papiers.

-J'ai des choses à faire, je reviens cet après-midi, dit-il, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, en enfilant sa longue cape noire.

Il rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête. Seuls quelques mèches de ses cheveux dorés en ressortir.

Potter avait tenu sa promesse, et maintenant il pourrait agir contre cette petite peste. Et il ne s'en priverait pas !

* * *

A son retour au manoir, il vit que Potter l'attendait près de la fenêtre. Il était assis sur ce fauteuil qu'il semblait tant aimé, son chat blanc sur les genoux.

Draco posa ses affaires sur le lit avant de s'approcher de lui.

Potter passait et repassait ses doigts dans la fourrure blanche du chat. Le félin ronronnait docilement.

-J'aime bien ton chat, comment s'appelle-t-il ? Demanda-t-il.

-Il n'a pas de nom, répliqua Draco, amusé.

-Tu es cruel, ne pas donné de nom à ton propre chat… .

Draco eut un sourire supérieur. La cruauté lui allait bien, il le savait. Il répliqua :

-Non, en fait son nom ne te plaira pas.

Harry leva ses yeux vers lui et répondit :

-Vraiment ?

Draco hocha de la tête et prit le chat dans ses bras. Il le caressa rapidement et le jeta sur son lit. La bestiole ne protesta pas, mais s'enfuit de la chambre.

Le blond s'affaissa alors à son ancienne place, sur les genoux de son ennemi préféré.

Il plongea aussitôt sa tête dans son cou et commença à le lécher, puis à le mordre, dans le but de lui faire un suçon.

-Tu me marques ? Répondit Harry en soupirant.

Il n'avait rien fait de sa journée. Il n'avait pas bougé de ce fauteuil, ressassant encore et encore ses pensées. Et il était parvenu à une conclusion…

-Oui, souffla sauvagement Draco, faisant pénétrer sa main sous son t-shirt.

…penser était mauvais pour la santé.

Valait mieux se laisser faire, et vivre le moment présent. Surtout lorsque l'homme qui vous fait des avances aussi poussées, est l'amant le plus chaud et dangereux que vous ne pourrez jamais avoir.

Draco se retira de son cou, satisfait de la marque qu'il vienne d'y laisser, et attrapa les lèvres du brun entre ses dents.

-Tu as… tenue ta promesse, souffla-t-il entre deux baisers.

Harry se tendit, et tenta de le repousser doucement, sans y parvenir.

-Je n'ai… .

-Tais-toi, susurra le blond.

Sa main caressait toujours son torse, faisant des allées et venues sur sa peau hâlées.

Sa respiration s'accéléra.

Ses gestes étaient extrêmement lents et sensuels.

Harry ne tint pas longtemps. Il répondit avec ardeur à ses baisers et leurs langues se mêlèrent pour des ballets sans fin. Pousser par le désir, Harry se releva et poussa Draco sur le lit.

Le blond rampa en arrière, ses yeux ne quittant pas les perles vertes qui le dévoraient du regard.

Harry s'assit à califourchon sur son bassin et se pencha à nouveau sur ses lèvres, bougeant lascivement leurs hanches.

Le moment présent : il avait envie de lui.

Harry gémit entre leurs lèvres entrouvertes. Sa langue passait et repassait dans la bouche de son bourreau, et ses gestes étaient de plus en plus accélérés, de moins en moins maitrisés.

Draco essaya d'échanger leur position, mais les genoux du brun enserraient fermement son bassin.

-_Bonds,_ haleta-t-il.

A la surprise de Draco, des liens apparurent autour de ses poignets, qui se fixèrent au-dessus de sa tête, aux barreaux de son lit.

Le blond lui envoya un regard chargé de désir pur et de colère noire.

Mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Harry murmura un autre sort, et sa chemise vola au sol.

-J'ai envie de toi, Malfoy.

Il se courba à nouveau, et partit à l'exploration du torse de son amant.

Il mordit ses chaires tendues, joua avec son nombril, et redessina chaque parcelle de sa peau avec le bout de sa langue.

-Tu joues avec le feu là, Potter, gémit Draco.

Sa voix froide était toujours là, mais trop étouffée par une autre, beaucoup plus sensuelle et désirante.

Harry sourit. Il jouait avec le mal, oui mais… :

-Je me suis déjà brûlé.

Satisfait de sa réponse, Draco rejeta sa tête en arrière. Ses mèches blondes restèrent sauvagement collées à son front. Il avait chaud, trop chaud.

Harry se déshabilla entièrement sous son regard, et commença en faire de même avec son pantalon.

Savoir que Malfoy ne pouvait rien faire de ses mains, qu'il devait juste rester là à le regarder, était quelque chose de totalement… érotique.

Il l'embrasse à nouveau. Et encore. Et encore.

C'était comme une drogue, un poison qui entre dans vos veines et dont vous ne parvenez pas à vous débarrasser. Il vous brûle tout le corps de l'intérieur, vous êtes fiévreux, mais heureux de l'être.

Excité, à l'extrême.

Vivant.

Comme jamais.

Et ça ne vous suffit pas. Jamais. Vous en voulez encore plus, toujours plus. Et vous souffrez de ne plus pouvoir vous contrôler.

Harry lécha ses propres doigts et se prépara, sous _ses _yeux dilatés.

Comme une drogue. Un poison.

Puis il s'empala sur son sexe.

Son corps se cambra pour mieux être pénétré.

Il gémit.

Draco ne réagit pas. Il était comme un diable en admiration devant son esclave.

Un esclave qui commence à penser que jamais la chaleur des enfers n'a été aussi bonne.

Rien d'autre que le présent, son nouveau lui.

Et quand le désir devient trop fort, quand les gémissements se suivent de trop près, quand l'air lui manque, _il _se redressa. Ses liens on disparut d'eux-mêmes.

Et il lui murmura :

-Tu es beau, Harry.

Et c'est la délivrance.

Draco ria, et l'embrassa.

-A mon tour… .

* * *

Jouer avec le diable a un prix. Et Harry le comprit le lendemain, alors qu'il s'endormait sur sa table de cours.

Ils avaient passé une nuit blanche. Et pas seulement.

Mais maintenant la drogue passée, la fatigue retombe.

Et Harry, n'y tenant plus, demanda à sortir du cours.

Il courut aussitôt aux toilettes, et fourra son visage sous l'eau froide. Il devait se réveiller, il était quand même 9h du matin.

Il soupira et regarda son reflet dans le miroir.

Il ne lui avait pas demandé ce que signifiaient les mots de Pansy, qui lui revenait pourtant en tête tous les soirs. Ni pourquoi il tenait tant à lui retirer ses lentilles et redonner leur couleur originel à ses cheveux, avant de lui faire l'amour.

Mais cela viendrait, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'explication pour le moment, ils se comprenaient parfaitement.

La porte claqua derrière lui.

Harry se retourna et fit face à Hermione.

La jeune femme se précipita sur lui, et l'embrassa.

Trop surpris, Harry ne réagit pas. Ses pensées étaient encore ailleurs. Et c'est pour ça qu'il ne comprit pas lorsqu'elle lui dit :

-Je t'aime.

_A suivre…._

_**Mot de l'auteuse :**__Reviews ? ç.ç snif, donnes-moi votre avis, j'en ai besoin pour continuer là... je sais que la fin surprend, mais elle a une trèèès bonne explication... ;p!!_


	5. Chapitre 5 Le Mal d'aimer

_**Mot de l'auteuse**__ : Désolée pour le retard, mais entre les fêtes et mon pc qui est mort juste avant, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire beaucoup ! Surtout que je suis aussi à la bourre avec ma fiction de noël, mon cadeau pour Hailie : promis, j'arrive au bout ! J'espère la finir avant mes exams ç.ç !!_

_Bref, voici le dernier chapitre (oui je sais c'était court, mais j'avais prévenu !) de l'Attirance du Mal. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira. C'est la première fois que j'écris une Hermione avec un caractère aussi étrange… enfin bref, vous verrez !_

_Bonne Lecture ! __Et Bonne année à tous XD !_

**PS** : Désolée, cette fois aussi je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews, vraiment pas le temps -.-"... mais je les ai lu, merci à tous ToT !!

* * *

**Le Mal d'aimer**

Harry se recula lentement et baissa la tête, rouge de gêne.

-Tu n'étais pas forcé de m'accompagner jusque là.

Draco lui décocha un regard froid. Ses mains tenaient toujours fermement ses épaules.

-Bien sûr que si, tu m'appartiens, dit-il durement.

Harry soupira. Le blond n'avait que ces mots en bouche depuis quelques jours.

Il prit le sac que lui tendait un des deux gardes du corps, et se retourna lentement, appréhendant déjà la réaction des étudiants.

Malfoy l'avait accompagné jusqu'à sa fac.

Sa jalousie avait explosé lorsqu'il avait appris, par un de ses espions, ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et son ancienne meilleure amie.

Quelle erreur monumentale.

Pourquoi avait-elle fait cela ?

Harry se souvenait… jamais il n'avait envisagé Hermione autrement que comme une amie.

Jamais.

Et elle aussi.

Enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait. Pourtant, plus il y repensait et plus il se disait que quelque chose clochait dans ce baiser.

Mais à ce moment là, avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de se réveiller et de réagir, elle était déjà partie en courant. Dans son élan elle avait sûrement dût croisée l'étudiant espion du Ministre qui s'était empressé de tout raconter à son maître.

Depuis, trois jours avaient passés. Les trois plus longs et éprouvants jours qu'Harry avait vécu depuis son retour. Ses différents avec Malfoy n'étaient rien à côté des questions qu'il se posait et qui tournaient en rond dans sa tête. Il aurait voulu reparler à Hermione, pour régler ce malentendu. Mais Malfoy s'était montré extrêmement jaloux, décidant de l'amener en cours tous les matins, et de venir le chercher dès la fin de la journée. C'était donc officiel, les journaux (surtout _La Gazette du Sorcier_) le criaient tous en première page : leur Ministre de la Magie s'était trouvé un nouvel amant. Etrangement, ils ne connaissaient pas son nom ou son prénom, tout ce qu'ils avaient de lui était une photo où l'on le voyait embrassé Draco avant de partir en cours, comme aujourd'hui.

Harry se retourna pour partir en cours, sous des milliers de regards, tous aussi curieux les uns que les autres. Il croisa Neville et Ginny. Ceux-ci lui jetèrent des regards ouvertement dégoûtés, et se détournèrent.

Leurs visages restèrent ancrés dans la mémoire d'Harry.

Par la suite, personne ne lui adressa la parole. Déjà qu'avant il n'y avait pas foule autour de lui. Là, c'était pire.

Harry se fichait qu'on ne lui parle pas, ou qu'il soit seul ou non, mais il régnait une sorte de malaise dans sa classe. Et ce ne fut qu'en cours de pratique magique, alors qu'ils durent se mettre en binôme, qu'un élève osa lui adresser la parole.

Inévitablement, Harry eut le droit à la question : « Es-tu vraiment avec le Ministre Malfoy ? ». Et en cadeau, la question du « vous vous êtes rencontrez comment ? », et toutes les autres questions du même genre.

Pour parfaire la rumeur à sa soi-disant nouvelle famille, le brun inventa une histoire de rencontre à l'enterrement de son défunt oncle Severus Snape, à la suite duquel il avait connu Mr Malfoy, cousin éloigné, et ceux-ci s'étaient réconfortés mutuellement de la perte de leur parent proche.

Pauvre Snape, si il savait cela, il en deviendrait certainement fou !

Harry ne s'était jamais autant senti proche de son ancien professeur que depuis qu'il était mort.

Il rit sans joie. Et dire que leur relation n'avait été basée que sur des préjugées et des non-dits.

-Tu fais du sport ?

Harry versa le contenue de sa poudre blanche dans son chaudron et répondit à son partenaire Pot-de-colle (il ne se souvenait plus de son nom) :

-J'en ai fais.

-Du Quidditch ?

Harry sourit, ce garçon aurait dût être journaliste. Il lui rappelait Denis Crivey.

-Oui, j'étais attrapeur.

-Vraiment ? Ca ne te dirait pas de reprendre ? Il nous manque un joueur dans notre équipe.

L'idée plue à Harry, même s'il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait jamais reprendre le Quidditch sous peine de se faire démasquer. Ses techniques étaient connues de tous, et Harry avait même appris que son ancien camarade de chambre Seamus Finnigan en avait fait un bouquin. L'irlandais devait rouler sur l'or à l'heure qu'il était.

Harry accepta la proposition du jeune homme, tout en sachant qu'il refuserait sa proposition d'intégration de l'équipe, une fois l'épreuve de Quidditch passé. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de pouvoir voler à nouveau. Même si cela ne durerait qu'un après-midi.

* * *

-Je n'aurais jamais pu penser te dire ça un jour, Hermione, mais tu es pathétique, cracha Ginny. 

La rouquine se trouvait dans la cours intérieur de la Fac, et à ses mots, criés un peu trop fort, tous se retournèrent vers elle et Hermione.

Neville dissuada les curieux de s'approcher d'eux par un regard, et prit la main de Ginny pour l'empêcher de frapper leur ancienne amie.

-Lâches-moi ! Cria de plus belle la rouquine, en se dégageant.

Elle pointa sa baguette magique sur Hermione, restée totalement impassible.

-Tu es en train de te détruire, et tu ne penses pas aux autres ! Tu ne penses pas à nous, et encore moins à Ronald !

-C'est lui, j'en suis sûre, répliqua doucement Hermione.

Son calme et son ton sûr de soi énervèrent encore plus Ginny.

-Il est mort, Harry est mort ! Hurla-t-elle.

Neville vit des larmes naîtrent dans ses yeux. Il était temps qu'elle arrête de se donner en spectacle.

Il la tira vivement vers lui, et l'entraîna dans les couloirs. Puis il revint sur ses pas, et parla à Hermione, qui n'avait pas bougé.

-Je voulais t'aider, mais là tu vas trop loin. C'est l'amant de notre Premier Ministre ! Lui chuchota-t-il frénétiquement. Je sais que tu veux voir Malfoy tomber, sûrement tout autant que nous. Cependant arrête de mêler Harry à tout ça. Il est mort, que tu le veuilles ou non. Alors arrête, si Ginny continue à souffrir par ta faute, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais le regard dure et froid de Neville lui coupa le souffle. Comme Ginny une minute plus tôt, elle sentie un picotement dans ses yeux.

Sa gorge se serra et elle put juste murmurer trois mots avant que Neville ne parte :

-Il avait promis… .

* * *

_« Je ne mourrais pas »._

Seul Ronald Weasley savait que cette phrase, prononcer par Harry et à laquelle Hermione avait crut, était un mensonge. Il le savait car Harry le lui avait dit : « C'est impossible que je n'en ressorte pas changé ».

Alors oui, Ronald avait su qu'Harry ne mourrait pas. Enfin, pas de la façon dont les gens le pensaient. Ils s'étaient fait leurs adieux, juste avant la bataille. Pas de larme inutile, pas de mot superflu. Juste une étreinte de frère à frère. Et une promise silencieuse de réussir leur vie une fois la tempête passé. A cette époque, Ron avait déjà acheté la bague de fiançailles pour Hermione. Et jusqu'à aujourd'hui il l'avait toujours gardé sur lui, attendant le meilleur moment pour lui avouer son amour. Mais Hermione s'était enfermée dans un rêve éveillé, et elle tombait tous les jours un peu plus dans la dépression, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Etre avec elle le rendait mélancolique et triste. Il avait essayé pourtant, il avait tout fait pour qu'elle retrouve le sourire.

Rien à faire, elle restait obstinée. Sa lutte pour la liberté lui ferait bientôt perdre la sienne.

Malfoy avait beau être un enfoiré, il ne serait jamais aussi pire que Voldemort. Et puis certains de ses actes n'étaient pas dénués de sens. Il s'efforçait de satisfaire le peuple sorcier, de créer des lois justes, et de les faire respecter par tous.

Bien sûr, Ronald n'était en accord avec toutes ses lois, et il se faisait du profit tout le temps, mais de là à dire qu'il était le Mal incarné, c'était un peu fort.

Quoique, dans un certain sens, il l'était. Ce petit connard n'avait fait que vanter son ego toute son enfance, et puis il avait finit par y arriver. Il avait dupé tout le monde, y compris Dumbledore et son propre père, et il était devenu le chef suprême des sorciers. Ron lui en voulait pour ça. C'était stupide, une vieille rancune d'adolescent, mais il n'aimait pas se dire qu'il avait réussit sa vie et lui pas.

Harry, lui, n'aurait jamais pu être Ministre de la Magie.

Il était trop modeste pour ça.

Ron sourit et ramassa la paperasse sur son bureau.

Il devait faire quelque chose.

Trois coups frappèrent à la porte de son bureau. D'un geste de la main, Ron ouvrit.

-Bien, je vois qu'on ne chaume pas ici.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Malfoy, dit Ron sans relever la tête de ses papiers.

Draco grimaça et s'assit négligemment sur le fauteuil le plus proche.

-Tu voulais me parler, à ce qu'il parait ?

Sa voix était froide et distante, comme toujours.

Ron sourit et le regarda enfin dans les yeux.

-Fais attention à Hermione Granger, Malfoy.

Cette fois-ci ce fut au tour du Ministre d'esquisser un sourire mesquin.

-Hermione Granger ? Tu ne m'apprends rien, Weasley. Je me suis toujours méfié d'elle. Et de toi aussi, par la même occasion.

Ron s'assit sur son bureau, face au blond.

-Peut-être, mais elle est plus proche de la vérité que tu ne sembles le croire. Et contrairement à moi, elle ne restera pas passive si elle la découvre.

Le sourire de l'ex-Serpentard s'effaça subitement et il se redressa, dominant le rouquin de toute sa hauteur.

Sans qu'aucun ne bouge d'un millimètre, ils se défièrent du regard.

La tension entre eux était si intense, que si quelqu'un était entré à cet instant dans la pièce, il serait resté sans voix.

Puis Malfoy se recula et partit d'un pas lourd, faisant voler ses robes au passage.

Ron soupira.

Il espérait que cela suffirait.

* * *

Harry était à bout de souffle. 

Il venait de se poser sur la pelouse du stade de Quidditch de la Fac, et il se sentait étrangement… léger.

Voler, il avait pu voler à nouveau !

Le Vif d'Or n'était pas resté longtemps en jeu, dès la première minute il l'avait rattrapé pour profiter ensuite d'un vol libre et beaucoup plus élevé.

Si la mort avait ressemblé à cela, Harry ne serait certainement pas revenu de l'enfer.

Sa résurrection avait été douloureuse. Mais i comprenait pourquoi Voldemort avait préféré la souffrir en revivant une, deux, trois fois, plutôt que de rester là où il était. Les gens qui meurent d'Avada Kedavra ou d'un sortilège de magie noire pire que celui-ci, ne trouvent pas la paix. Car leur mort est si spontanée et inattendue, qu'elle est dure à accepter. Et bien qu'Harry savait qu'il n'aurait pas survécu à son ennemi, il n'avait jamais été préparé à disparaitre si tôt.

Errer derrière un voile noir, parmi des milliards d'âmes en peine comme la sienne, entendre leurs cris et leurs pleures de désespoir à l'infinie, aurait été insupportable. Sa propre peine avait été multipliée par mille à l'entende de leurs plaintes. Car il savait que parmi ces âmes se trouvaient celles d'amis mort pendant la guerre. D'enfants, de femmes, de moldus.

Harry n'était resté que quelques heures dans cet après-monde (le temps là-bas ne s'écoulait pas comme ici), et cela lui avait suffit. Jamais il ne voudrait revivre cela.

Non, rien n'égalait la sensation d'être dans les airs, porté par le vent. Jamais il ne s'en lasserait.

-J'espère que Malfoy a un terrain de Quidditch privé, pensa-t-il alors qu'il entrait dans les vestiaires pour se changer.

Ses propres pensées le choquèrent un bref instant. Elles lui étaient venues si naturellement que cela en était déconcertant.

Son inconscient avait déjà tourné la précédente page de sa vie.

Il retira son t-shirt et sortit une serviette de son sac pour essuyer la sueur sur son torse.

Il avait volé pendant deux heures non stop. Au fur et à mesure que le temps était passé, il avait vu la foule s'agrandir dans les gradins. Il espérait que Malfoy ne serait pas mis au courant de ce petit dérapage – il n'était pas censé attiré les gens vers lui. Harry n'avait d'ailleurs pas vu son espion de toute la journée. Peut-être aurait-il une chance d'échapper à une nouvelle remontrance.

Détendu, il sortit de son sac un shampoing et des affaires propres. Puis il se retourna pour se diriger vers les douches et… laissa tout tomber à terre.

Hermione était là. Ses mains plaquées sur sa bouche, elle regardait de ses yeux rouges et grands ouverts le torse nu d'Harry.

Son torse, où s'étendait la marque de sa résurrection : sa cicatrice rouge en forme de Phoenix.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux.

Harry ne bougeait pas, trop choqué et trop bouleversé pour savoir quoi dire.

Elle l'avait retrouvé, elle avait fini par tout deviner.

Un sanglot déchira le silence. Il se répercuta contre les murs du vestiaire.

Harry sentit son cœur rater un battement. Il fit deux pas vers son ancienne amie, mais recula aussitôt lorsqu'il vit qu'elle s'avançait elle aussi.

-Harry… .

Sa voix se brisa dans sa gorge. Avec horreur, Harry vit des larmes s'écouler de ses yeux.

Puis elle explosa subitement, et sortit sa baguette, comme une folle.

Harry recula encore plus et son dos heurta le mur derrière lui.

-JE SAVAIS QUE C'ETAIT TOI ! JE LE SAVAIS !

Harry jeta un regard nerveux à son sac à dos. Quel con, il avait oublié sa baguette magique là-bas. La seule issue de secours se trouvait derrière Hermione ou à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il ne voulait pas fuir. Mais il avait peur. Peur que toute cette histoire de finisse mal. Peur pour elle. Dans l'état d'hystérie dans lequel se trouvait son amie, Harry était sûr qu'elle pouvait faire une grosse bêtise.

-Ils n'ont pas voulu me croire, Harry… mais moi, moi, je savais ! J'ai essayé de te déstabiliser pour voir ta réaction l'autre jour. Mais c'est Malfoy qui m'a tout fait comprendre ! Il était trop protectif… il te garde prisonnier… mais je t'ai retrouvé, Harry…

Les larmes n'arrêtaient pas de creuser ses joues. Sa baguette tremblait entre ses mains. Et elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, avançant toujours un peu plus vers lui.

-Tu me l'avais dit, que tu reviendrais, tu as réussis !… oh, Harry… je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été là quand… tu m'as tellement manqué… .

Son désespoir brisa quelque chose en Harry. Il sentit une goutte d'eau tombée sur sa joue. Son corps commença à trembler. Elle s'approchait trop de lui, c'était dangereux. Trop dangereux.

Mais il ne pouvait pas bouger, il était comme paralysé. Il ne pouvait pas.

Au moment où Hermione allait tendre son autre bras pour le toucher, un violant vent vint la frapper de plein fouet, la faisant reculer de plusieurs mètres.

Malfoy se tenait à présent entre elle et Harry, sa baguette magique pointée sur la jeune femme.

Son visage était dure, sa baguette lançait des étincelles, et sa voix se révéla grave et lourde d'avertissements lorsqu'il parla :

-Ne t'approche pas de lui, Granger.

Pris sur le fait, Hermione resta immobile un instant.

-Malfoy, souffla-t-elle.

Ses yeux glissèrent du sorcier blond à Harry, derrière lui, qui ne faisait rien pour la défendre.

-Que lui as-tu fait ? Cracha-t-elle.

Sa baguette leva vers lui, menaçante.

La tension entre eux était palpable.

Pourtant, aucun des deux n'osa lancer un premier sort. Draco savait qu'Harry n'apprécierait pas. Mais si la jeune femme commençait, alors il répliquerait. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait cela, il en jouissait d'avance. Enfin, il pourrait se venger d'elle, de la Miss-je-sais-tout. Cette garce qui avait toujours tout eut pour elle : la reconnaissance des professeurs, des amis fidèles, une rébellion parfaite contre lui qui durait depuis trop longtemps maintenant, et l'Elu Nationale.

Maintenant c'était finit. Il avait Harry, le Survivant, il était devenu ministre, il l'avait surpassé et elle, elle avait tout perdu. Et pourquoi ? A cause de son stupide chagrin. Elle s'était enfermé dans sa déprime, et avait tout laissé lui échappé. Même Ronald Weasley avait trouvé la solution à leurs problèmes : la reddition.

Il avait gagné. Il avait tout. Et elle rien.

Une pression sur son épaule sortie Draco de ses pensées noires.

Harry avait posé sa main sur son épaule. Il passa devant lui, ses yeux fixés sur Hermione.

-Pose cette baguette, Hermione.

Prononcer son nom de cette façon, comme il le faisait avant à Poudlard, était étrange. Seulement, c'était la seule façon pour qu'elle comprenne.

-Pourquoi ?

Hermione recula, méfiante.

-Malfoy, que lui as-tu fait !

-Rien, sale… .

-Malfoy !

Harry éleva sa voix froide. Elle claqua dans l'air et les fit taire. Encore une fois, Draco pensa qu'il ressemblait à Dumbledore. Son comportement et le sien étaient totalement identiques. Cela signifiait qu'il était devenu un grand sorcier, et qu'il avait acquérit une sagesse qu'aucun des deux ne comprendrait jamais. La mort transforme les hommes. Granger n'avait pas pris cela en compte non plus.

Harry sourit à Hermione pour l'apaiser.

-Je suis désolée Hermione, je ne voulais pas que tu me voies comme ça.

Les yeux de la jeune femme allaient du brun au blond, derrière lui. Elle n'y avait pas pensé sur le moment mais si Harry était Justin Snape, alors il était avec Malfoy ?

-Non, souffla-t-elle. NON ! Je ne… .

Un bruit de porte la coupa dans son élan, et tous se retournèrent vers la porte du fond do'ù venait d'apparaître Ronald. A bout de souffle, il se tenait à l'encadrement de la porte pour ne pas tomber. Il analysa rapidement la situation des yeux, et se rua sur Hermione pour la prendre dans ses bras au moment où elle allait attaquer Malfoy.

-Hermione, calmes-toi ! Cria-t-il.

Harry les regarda, le souffle coupé. Ron… alors… il n'était pas mort ?

Le rouquin serra la jeune femme dans ses bras de toutes ses forces et elle finit par lâcher sa baguette qui tomba au sol.

-NOOOOOOON, s'écria-t-elle, en pleure.

-Chut, calme-toi, lui murmurait Ron au creux de l'oreille.

-Il me manque… il me manque tellement, Ron…

Anéanti par la vue de ses deux meilleurs amis pleurant sa mort, Harry ne put retenir ses larmes. Comment avait-il réussit à causer autant de mal rien qu'en mourant ?

Il sentit deux bras le tirer en arrière et l'entraîné vers la sortie. Il ne quitta pas Ron des yeux jusqu'à la dernière minute. Le rouquin finit par lui rendre son regard. Il ne prononça aucun mot ; il n'y avait rien à dire. Il avait déjà demandé à Malfoy de prendre soin de son meilleur ami. Ron avait appris la résurrection d'Harry peu de temps après le Ministre lui-même. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire, c'était à Harry de décider. Et Harry avait choisi Malfoy.

Ron avait toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose de spéciale entre eux.

Tout était fini maintenant.

Il consolerait Hermione, il continuerait leurs études normalement, et il l'aimerait tout le reste de sa vie.

Quant à Harry et Malfoy… .

* * *

Draco le ramena au Manoir. 

Il lui ôta ses lentilles et redonna leurs couleurs originelles à ses cheveux.

Anéantit, Harry le laissa faire tel un pantin. Il savait qu'il avait bien agit. Mais entre le savoir et l'assimiler, il y avait un grand pas.

Pourtant, quand Malfoy le poussa jusqu'au lit, il réalisa qu'il avait toujours voulu cela. Et qu'il était bien là, avec sa Némésis.

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Demanda-t-il, en montrant ses lentilles au sol.

Le chat de Malfoy s'amusait déjà avec, les effleurant de la pointe de ses griffes.

Draco vint capturer la bouche d'Harry avec ses lèvres.

-Parce que je suis jaloux.

Ses mains caressèrent son torse marqué, et ses lèvres descendirent sur sa gorge, déposant des milliers de petits baisers partout ou elles pouvaient.

-Jaloux de tes anciens amis. Moi aussi je veux le Survivant pour moi seul. Je te veux toi. Pas Justin Snape. Rien que _toi_.

Ses mots suffirent à calmer Harry. Il répondit à ses baisers et lui sourit.

-Alors moi aussi. Je ne veux pas du Premier Ministre, je veux juste Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Harry et Draco allèrent ensemble sur la tombe de Severus Snape. Les médiats entouraient le cimetière, mais les gardes du corps du blond les tenait à distance. 

La nouvelle était officielle : Harry Potter était de retour et il était entièrement dévouer à Draco Malfoy, l'actuel Premier Ministre de la Magie.

Harry savait que la vérité n'aurait jamais pu être gardée éternellement. Ils avaient été découverts par le jeune homme qui avait fait passer le test de Quidditch à Harry.

C'était mieux ainsi, ils n'auraient pas à mentir.

La Gazette du Sorcier faisait scandale avec ses gros titres, promettant un futur avec deux jeunes premiers ministres, près à conquérir le monde et à en changer la face. L'avis du peuple sorcier était divisé. Pour certains, Harry n'était plus l'élu mais l'homme fourvoyé par le mal. Bien sûr, ceux là n'étaient pas nombreux, et au fil des années ils se disperseraient sûrement.

Pour tous les autres, le soulagement était grand, et ils le considéraient presque comme un dieu vivant à qui ils confiraient leur vie sans se poser de question.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy régnaient ensemble sur le monde de la magie, et ils restaient indissociables.

Harry déposa le bouquet d'iris sur la pierre tombale et se redressa.

-Tu sais, Severus a faillit être mon père. Il était amoureux de ma mère. Et sans James Potter, ma mère aurait certainement succombé à son charme. Au fond, je crois qu'il ne me détestait pas. Sinon il ne m'aurait pas révélé toutes ses pensées sur son lit de mort. Il était juste jaloux, comme toi, dit-il paisiblement.

Draco ne montra pas de signe de surprise devant ces révélations.

-Je crois sincèrement qu'il t'aimait bien. Mais tu ressemblais trop à ton père pour qu'il puisse te considéré comme un fils.

Harry sourit doucement en regardant la tombe.

-Oui, sûrement. Tu crois qu'il réagirait comment aujourd'hui si il apprenait que je veux devenir professeur de potion ?

Draco leva ses yeux au ciel et marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles.

Harry rit et répondit :

-Ok, ok, j'ai compris.

Il fit demi-tour, reprenant le chemin de la sortie. Il sortit des lunettes de sa poche et les posa sur son nez.

-Ce sont mes lunettes Potter !

Harry lui tira la langue et s'amusa à lui jeta un regard pervers par-dessus les montures argentés.

-Si tu les veux, il te faudra me battre encore une fois… .

**Fin**

_**Lyj :**_ Voilà, c'est finit ! Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi penser de cette fin, j'espère n'avoir rien oublié surtout ! Faites moi signe dans le cas contraire ç.ç !

Pour le titre de ce chapitre, je crois que vous avez compris que le « Mal d'aimer » concerne plus Hermione et Ron qu'Harry et Draco… en fait j'avais écris ce titre en pensant à l'amour d'Harry et Draco, mais finalement je trouve qu'il est mieux représenté par l'amour-amitié que porte Hermione et Ron à leur défunt Harry… complexe, non ? -.-''.. j'en ai perdu en cours de route, j'en suis sûre XD ! Bref, merci mille fois de m'avoir suivit dans cette petite fiction !

Bises à tous !


End file.
